TAG! You're It!
by Dreams Don't Always Come True
Summary: We understood each other, what happened?" My heart nearly broke when he said it, is eyes were even sadder than his voice was. Edmund is pretty OoC considering it's Prince Caspian set. This still may change to AU.
1. Chapter 1

I revised it! :) I apologize to those who have read it before. I'm not yet done with the second chapter changes, but it's nearly there. To those people who haven't read this story yet, I am begging you to please get to at least the third or fourth chapter and then tell me how it's going. :D I mean, you don't have to like it or anything, I just want you to read it.

Thanks!

* * *

07/24/1940

"Tag you're it!" He yelled. I laughed and chased him until neither of us could run anymore. Out of breath, we collapsed on the grassy land that the huge manor we were staying in overlooked.

"Ed?" I asked. I wasn't sure what he would answer to me, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know but it was too late to go back.

"Yeah Smitz?"

"When we grow up, do you think that we'll still be friends?"

"Of course Smitz," he answered "Why wouldn't we be?"

_Alright, that wasn't phrased quite as nicely as it should have been. _

"It's just – you know what Ed? Never mind. It doesn't matter," I said.

"Course it does," he said laughing and rolling over and over in sweat drenched clothes.

"EEWW!" I cried, when he rolled just a little too close and I got covered in his sweat too.

"Girly-girl," he muttered and though he said it teasingly I knew he wasn't happy about it.

"Hey come on. Don't be like that," I said. I was stung by his expression, which was a mixture of sadness and bitterness. "Come on, I'll race you back to the house!"

"You're on!" Edmund said.

_He always was so incredibly competitive._

We raced, I lost and everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as anything can be in my life.

My name's Ashlynn Elaine Colbert, Smitz to Edmund and Aee to everyone else. The Pevensie's have been my best friends since I was around six, it wasn't too long ago but to an eleven year old, it was practically a lifetime. There's Lucy, she's a year younger than me and good fun. There's Peter, the eldest. He's bossy and can be kind of mean, but he is a big brother, and that's what they have to do. Then there's the bookish, smart, Susan. She's also the beauty of the family, which, is really just not fair is it? Then there's my best friend. His name is Edmund and he's the middle child like Susan, only he's not the handsome one and he doesn't show people how smart he can be, so he's not quite as noticed as Susan is. It hurts him, but he never shows it. It's World War II and we've all just been sent to live in the house of Professor Digory Kirke. It's pretty fun here and Ed thinks so too even if he won't admit it. None of us were all too happy having to leave Finchley and move here, but as sad as I was and as mad I was at my father, I was definitely not the most bitter. Peter, Susan and Lucy weren't the most bitter either.

"Can we play hide and seek? Please, Peter!" Lucy pleaded, giving her big brother the puppy dog eyes he can't resist.

Edmund rolled his eyes, already knowing that we were going to play. He nudged me and smirked, already planning where we were going to hide. We did everything together you see. We hid together, played together, just plain did everything together. We were inseparable, Ed and I.

"1, 2, 3," Peter started counting, grinning as he turned around.

Then we all dashed off to find suitable hiding places.

Edmund caught my hand and dragged me off to where he thought we could hide. Ed is the one who has a good visual eye, no one knows it, but he can draw. I'm the one who likes to write. Edmund always said that one day we would write a book together and show it to every single publisher until one of them accepts it. We were dreamers, you see.

Edmund darted in front of Lucy grabbing the curtain and yelling "I got it first! Smitz and I are hiding here."

Lucy shot him a dirty look, at least, as dirty as her little nine year old face can get.

"Sorry Lucy!" I called after her. Edmund was the short-tempered one in our duo, so it was my job to apologize. I didn't mind.

I got behind the other curtain and waited for Peter to find us. Edmund may think he was brilliant, but this isn't exactly the best hiding place.

Ten seconds, twenty seconds passed, and I heard Peter's footsteps coming up. Edmund and I both held our breath. Holding your breath against someone looking for you during a game of hide-and-seek isn't going to make you any less conspicuous, but it was instinct.

I heard his footsteps coming nearer, and mentally shook my head at Edmund's poor hiding places. But after all, it was only a game. He was just about to whip open the curtain and find us when Lucy burst into the room, screaming.

"I'm alright! I'm alright! It's okay! I'm fine! I know I've been gone for hours and I'm dreadfully sorry but I just got so caught up!"

What a sight we must've been for her, Edmund and I peeking our heads out of the curtains, my hair slightly dishevelled and being pulled out of its braid. I snuck a side look at Edmund, and he looked very mad, because even when he didn't like the game, he still played along. Then there was Peter, looking bewildered because why wouldn't he be? We were playing _hide-and-seek_ after all. Then Susan came in.

"Does this mean I've won?" She asked, oblivious to the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, done revising this chapter! :) Hope you guys like it more than the way it used to be!

* * *

"Lucy what's going on?" I asked. Unfortunately for Peter, I still have a problem when it comes to keeping my nose out of where it doesn't belong.

"Oh! I went into the wardrobe and there was this forest and I met this faun!" Lucy babbled on.

"What are you talking about Lu?" Peter asked.

"Narnia, Peter! It's wonderful there! All snowy white!" Lucy said.

Peter was visibly getting angry at his little sister.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination," Peter said.

"But it's not a game! It's real! It's another world inside the wardrobe Peter!"

"Lucy, that's impossible and you know it. Stop making up stories already!" Peter said, already turning around to go back to the living room where we spend most of our rainy days.

"Quit it Lucy," that harsh reply was from Edmund.

_He never really did show his sensitive side to other people, including his little sister._

Lucy ran off, swallowing what were tears probably caused by Edmund.

"Silly girl," Susan said, shaking her head. "She knew that none of us would believe her."

"She was probably hoping that what she knew wasn't reality Susan," I said.

"Aee, keep out of this alright? It's family business," Peter said meanly.

"Hey! Smitz is just as much part of the family as I am!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Maybe you're both just a little too different," that undeserving, vile, little, CREATURE said.

_How dare he! It was one thing to consider me outside of the family, but quite another to tell Edmund he was one too. What kind of a brother is Peter? _

_

* * *

_

In the middle of the night I heard a door slam and footsteps running up the stairs. I was getting up to look out when I heard Lucy's voice.

"Peter! Peter! I went back to Narnia and this time Edmund was there too!"

Peter's sleepy voice coming from the next room sounded pretty mad from what I could hear, and I couldn't even hear that much.

"Lucy, Edmund is right here on his bed in our room. I think I would have noticed if he got up in the middle of the night."

I poked my head out of my room and saw Susan gesturing at me to come closer. She was standing in the doorway of Peter and Edmund's room, apparently having come from her and Lucy's room. I got my own room, which made me happy, even though it's very small. I had my own room at home, it was white and tan and pink, in other words, absolutely gorgeous. My room here was dark, and not at all beautiful, but at least it was my own. Walking out of said room, and going into the boys, I saw Edmund sitting up and yawning, like he really did just wake up. Lucy was red-faced and close to tears, arguing with Peter.

"Edmund! Tell Peter I'm not joking!" Lucy cried.

Then Edmund got a look on his face that I knew only too well. He was going to be particularly nasty. "Lucy, honestly, you need to learn to grow up. We're on our own now, and pretend games just aren't going to make the cut."

Lucy's face crumpled, before she shouted out "I hate you!" to Edmund, and ran off.

"Oh good job then Edmund," Susan said.

"Why don't you grow up and stop picking on her already?" Peter asked, before striding off with Susan hot on his heels. Edmund stood there, looking surprised. He probably thought that Peter would praise him for telling Lucy to grow up, I know that's what he wanted.

"Ed, you're just making it worse. Couldn't you just have played along?" I asked him quietly.

"You don't know anything about me! You don't! I wish you would all just leave me alone!" He yelled at, me before shoving me out and slamming the door.

I stood there, chilled to the bone, not by the coldness of the weather, but by the coldness of my best friend's heart.

The next day the _Pevensies_ were playing croquet in the house's courtyard. Lucy had forgiven Edmund when he said sorry to her, prodded to by Peter. Unfortunately for us, neither Edmund nor I have any less pride than the other. Neither of us wanted to apologize and it stayed that way, me alone in my room, and him playing with his siblings downstairs. I hated my dad then, for sending me away here.

CRASH.

_What was that? Should I go and check it out? _

_No. If those imbeciles broke something it's their fault and not mine. I won't get blamed for their mistakes._

Ten seconds passed, running footsteps and a slamming door were heard.

Ten seconds more, "Aee!" "Smitz! Where are you?"

"In here, where else would I be?" I shouted, confused.

"Aee! You won't believe what just happened. We went to Narnia and we were there for decades! We fought in wars and we're the Kings and Queens and so much stuff happened!" Lucy practically screamed in my face.

_Not AGAIN._

"Lucy, enough jokes!" I said. Well, what else? I was tired of all her nonsense.

"She's not joking this time Aee!" Peter said.

_Liars._

"We saw it all, and it's beautiful Aee! The trees and the castle! We really were Kings and Queens you know. I'm Queen Susan the Gentle, Lucy's Queen Lucy the Valiant, Ed was King Edmund the Just and Peter was King Peter the Magnificent!" Susan exclaimed.

_Guess who hasn't said a word. Yep, that's right, my 'best friend' Edmund Pevensie._

"You're saying it all like it's real. You know it's just a game!" I said exasperated.

"No it's not!" Lucy said. "There was this lion called Aslan and he's the Son-of-the-emperor-beyond-the-sea."

"Emperor-Over-The-Sea, Lu." Peter said gently.

_GENTLY? This IS Peter Pevensie right?_

"Alright! Emperor-over-the-sea. Anyway, it was so amazing Aee! Next time you're coming with us!" Lucy said.

"I don't know why you're playing this game and I don't care! Even if it is just to make me feel more left out than I already am! If it is then why don't you all just go away and rot?"I exploded.

_I'm fed up with them! They think that they're so superior!_

"Just stay away from me okay, I don't want to go crazy on the world. I'm sick of pretend games! You should _all _just grow up!" I said. I wasn't going to take anymore of this—this abuse!

"ASHLYNN ELAINE."

_No. Way._

_

* * *

_

So, who called Aee by her full name? Just. Click. Next. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! This is Chapter 3. I know it's not an amazing story but I was just bored and wanted to write. The reason it is rushed, if any of you are asking, is because it's supposed to be set in Prince Caspian and I just needed to put an intro. It wouldn't make sense otherwise.**

**Anyway! I hope you like this chapter even though it's just an ordinary chapter.**

* * *

_Edmund? Edmund has never, ever called me Ashlynn before! I don't think he's ever been mad at me either. Oh no. No, I am not going to cry. I am not going to be weak._

"What? Are you going to be that way too? Well, excuse me Mr. Pevensie, but I don't want to be friends with a _king. _I just don't feel myself worthy," I said scathingly.

"Smitz, look –" he tried.

"No, Edmund! If you guys don't want me around then just forget that I am around. I'll become a shadow okay? Forget I exist."

Then I walked away, deaf to their pleas. Yeah, I'm not that noble or anything.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. What did I do that for? I could have just said sorry and gotten it over with, but no. My stupid PRIDE. Why does my mouth not say what my brain is telling it to? I could be having fun with the rest of them now if I wasn't so PROUD._

The next few months went on like that. I holed myself up in my room, coming out only to eat. I had my own bathroom there so that wasn't a problem. All that was wrong in my little world was that my best friends were books, and books can't exactly talk to you, can they?

I admit it, after a while I was lonely. So lonely that I started to watch them, just watch them out of my window. Those times were the worst of my entire life and I was ecstatic when my father came back to pick me up.

"Father! Father, father, father!" I cried into his shirt. I had missed him so much. I didn't like the man too much for sending me away, but you can't hate your own flesh and blood, it's practically impossible.

The Pevensie's mother came back to take them home as well. I didn't say goodbye. What was the point?

I always thought that things would go back to normal once we went home, so I left them. I never thought that we would be separated, which unfortunately, we were. I did not think then that I would miss the people who made my life miserable for so long. In later months I found that I did, especially when I was sitting alone in my house watching other children play outside. I did want to go out and play with them but I'm not too great at making new friends and I thought that the effort was pointless. It was then that I missed the four children I had been friends with my whole life the most. I missed Susan's gentle laugh and I missed Lucy's vibrant nature. I even missed bossy old Peter, because he was bossy old Peter and loads of fun as well. Most of all I missed Edmund. Edmund who was always there for me when I wanted him and gone when I didn't. He understood me better than any other person in the whole wide world. Again, I didn't think I'd miss any of them at all, and yet I did, very much.

Father decided to send me to school again that year. Of course, mum agreed with him, as she always does.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school!" I screamed. Getting his only daughter back after a long period of separation had softened my father up much too much. I'd become rather spoiled and didn't I know it! I used his leaving me at every opportunity to get what I want and get what I want I did.

"Ashlynn, your mother and I have decided that it would be the best place for you to be," Daddy pleaded with my stone cold heart.

"Darling, you will never find a suitable husband if you are completely illiterate. The new trend in wives these days are smart, yet soft-spoken. This school will teach you both," Mummy said.

"Mummy, I am so tired of hearing your voice! Besides, I do not want to get married! I shall adopt war orphans and live happily ever after with no man whatsoever!"

"Ashlynn that is enough! You will not talk to your mother that way! It is incredibly rude. We only want what is best for you and you know that very well. You must get married someday," Daddy said, almost harshly. I guess there still is some of the stone-cold heart I inherited inside his teddy bear demeanor.

"I just don't want to be alone again daddy. This time I don't even have the Pevensie's to help me out," I said, lowering my eyes and administering the baby eye look to daddy's tender feelings.

"Frances, you have to admit we have left her once," Daddy said, faltering. I knew that would work.

"Rufus, we've already decided it. Don't let Ashlynn's whining affect you so much. I know that you want to give her everything and this is the best to do it," Mummy said to him, in a hushed voice like I wasn't even there.

"I can hear you, you know," I said.

"Ashlynn, I said that that is enough!" Daddy's exasperated.

"Daddy you are being so unfair! I don't want to go to boarding school!" I yelled. Then I cried, and cried, and cried. I cried because even though my parents don't know, I know that they are sending me to the same school that my dear old friends Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund are going to.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is a very short, but rather sad chapter. When I say short, i mean, SHORT, but don't worry chapter 5 is coming. It's only a little more than half of Chapter 3. :D It's sad though. I am sorry to say that there are still no Pevensie's in this one. Next chapter, promise! Also, the story is lagging a bit. I'm behind a couple of chapters (they should already be in Narnia) but anyway, it's alright for me. I hope you guys (the ones who matter) don't mind!

Enjoy! Review! Please, please, please, please. I am BEGGING you. I am begging you like Ashlynn is begging here. Whoops. Spoiler. But anyway! It's not a bad spoiler. It's obvious in the first few sentences.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any songs/characters that you may recognize!

* * *

Red uniform, check. Hat, check. Luggage, check. Handbag, check. Complete misery, double check.

I do not want to go to this school. I really and truly don't. I will be alone for the rest of the semester, which is definitely that longest it will take for Daddy's resolve to crack. But for now, while I still have a chance a bit of begging and extreme puppy eyes won't hurt.

"Mummy, Daddy, please, please, please let me stay! I promise I'll be good! Please, daddy!" I pleaded to them.

"Darling, everything has been fixed and settled. I've told you time and time again that you are going and that is final," Mummy said.

"Mummy—" I start, then stop abruptly as Daddy picks me up in a huge bear hug.

"I'll miss you so much my little princess," he whispered into my hair. And that's when I realize that I'll miss him too. More than I could ever imagine. I didn't know it before, long ago, that when Daddy sent me to stay with Professor Kirk he was only doing it for me. I realize then that he loves me so much and that I love him too. I suppose I will miss Mum as well, nag as she does. Then Daddy kneels down and looks me straight in the eye.

"Ashlynn, my baby girl, I can't believe how much you've grown. Now, I'm letting you go but you have to promise that one day you will come back to me. My darling child, my princess, my lily. It will be a long time until we are together again, I'm afraid. I shall be going to command a new legion in France. I love you darling, and as long as you keep your side of the promise, I'll keep mine."

My eyes were filling with tears and his were shining quite brightly as well. I may hate school but I'm not stupid. I know what Daddy means by seeing him again. To think, that it might be that long until I see my hero again is a terrible thought, and even worse because it's true. My tears start to spill over and Daddy clasps me to his chest as I sob, much like the way I did when I saw him again at the Professor's house. Only, this time I cried for a different reason. Then, I cried because I didn't think I would see him again and I did. This time, I cried because I know I won't be seeing him again. Not for a very long time, and probably not in this lifetime either.

"Daddy, please. I'll stay here and you won't leave and Mum will be fine," I plead. I sneak a look over to Mum and find that she has silent running down her face as well. Daddy turns and sees her too.

"Frances, my love, don't cry. You know that this has to happen," he says softly. So softly I can barely hear, but I strain my ears and I can.

Suddenly Mum wipes her eyes, and is suddenly brisk and businesslike again. "Darling, we can't accompany you to the train station I'm sorry. We will, however, put you in a cab and ensure that you will get there safely and on time. Now dry your tears honey, this is what has to happen," she says repeating Daddy's words.

That's when it hits me, that I'm leaving and I won't see my parents for a very long time, probably won't ever see my dad again. I give them both giant hugs and wet kisses and climb into the taxi. I wave until I can't see them anymore. Then, I turn around and slowly fall asleep to the soft rocking of the taxi.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys wanna know something funny? This chapter seemed SO much longer in Word. Unfortunately, it's not and well, hopefully the term quality over quantity prevails here! :D I'm just kidding. :) I don't think that this is one of my better chapters. Hopefully my writing will get better. I have tons of homework! School is so HARD this year. And I'm sorry if they don't sound particularly British. I've never even been to Europe! Does anyone have any tips on how to make them sound a bit more British? I could use them. Thanks! And also, does anyone like/dislike switching POV's? I myself find them a bit annoying but sometimes necessary. I won't do it often and I'm even thinking of not doing it at all but I'd just like to know in case because I'm thinking about moving it around to Edmund's. But I haven't done the 6th chapter, so please tell me! It will really help.**

**Anywho, here are some thank you's!  
**

**Trichwin: Thanks! Hopefully you still will be after this chapter. Thank you for the support btw! :)  
**

**A-Silent-Rebel: You know what? ILY! For liking this fic AND my Twilight one! Big hugs!  
**

**Lucy-Is-Great: Thank you, thank you, thank you, for your help! I actually had no idea what a mary-sue was until i searched it. ; Thanks for that! Oh and, I found that I quite like essay-length reviews. :)  
**

**narniaFAN97: I sent you a message but in case you didn't get it, I will describe her but I don't particularly like doing it in one big paragraph. Keep your eyes open for that. I don't think that she's amazingly pretty though, but fairly enough. I could send you a picture but I do think it's better to imagine. And thank you! I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

BEEP! Suddenly, the taxi jerks forward and I hear the driver shout at whoever he almost hit.

"Watch it, darling!"

"I'm sorry," the girl says sincerely.

_Wait. I know that voice. LUCY?_

I stick my head out of the window, just in time to see her red-blonde hair disappearing around the corner we've just turned. I hear her cry "Susan!" faintly.

_I've missed her so much. I can't believe they're really here! My best friends in the whole wide world, and especially Edmund. Stop taxi! STOP!_

The taxi stopped then.

_Gosh. Smart taxi._

"Uh, sir? Why are you stopping here?" A note of hysteria was creeping into my voice.

"Well, we're at where we should then, aren't we sweetheart?" He said with a little chuckle.

"Oh. Yes. You're quite right, thanks," I said. I really was very dazed.

He got out of his side and came around to open the door for me. The moment my feet touched the cobblestones everything came flooding back. The way the four of my so-called best friends had treated me over those many months. How cold they had been, how they had just ignored me. What kind of friends do that? Ex-friends that's who. Those people are a part of my past, the part of my life I intend never to visit again. I also remembered that to get my own way, I had to act a certain way.

"Well? What are you just standing there for?"I demanded. The taxi driver really was just standing there staring at me. "My Mummy and Daddy did not pay you triple the fare to just let me handle my own luggage. They specifically said that you are to bring my bags inside the station and make sure that I am comfortable."

"Alright, alright!" The taxi driver exclaimed. As he walked off I heard him muttering. "Children these days! So spoiled!"

I rolled my eyes. It's not my fault, my dad spoiled me.

_It is your fault! You screamed and threw tantrums until he gave in to everything you wanted._

I shook my head to rid my heart of the guilt building up in it. Rolling back my shoulders and adjusting the hat covering my dark brown, wavy, just past the shoulders length hair, I strolled into that station like I didn't care what was in it, even though I really, really did.

The first thing I heard upon entering were the distinct, familiar sounds of my younger childhood. Trains squealing, people chattering and women's heels clacking on the ground. Mum used to take me around London a lot when I was younger, and we'd pass underground quite often as well. Then I got older, made friends with the Pevensie's and didn't want to go around with boring old Mum anymore. Hearing the sounds brought back the memories of when I didn't care what anyone thought and I didn't get sad so often. Those years were good years. They weren't quite as wonderful as when I did have friends but they were a perfect average. At least, they were much better than now.

The next thing I heard were sounds of something I'd barely ever encountered before. Except for when Peter and Edmund had the occasional throw down, I'd never seen and hardly ever heard the sounds of a fight before, which was what I was hearing now.

The taxi driver cleared his throat and I distractedly handed him a tip. He counted it and then counted it again.

"Miss, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Do you want it or not? Because I can just take it back if you don't. I could use some chocolates," I said, impatiently.

"No, no, it's alright," he hastened to say. He tucked the money into his pocket and walked away whistling.

_Well, aren't people just so fickle?_

I picked up my handbag (my big bags were on the train) and walked towards the sounds of the fight. I ended up at the top of a stairway staring down at a very familiar blonde head being beaten up by two unfamiliar ones.

I gasped. "Peter?" I whispered, disbelieving. Honestly, Peter may be proud, and vigilant but he would definitely walk away from a fight. Was this really Peter?

A tall, dark-haired boy – or should I say young man – pushed past me to join the fight and I heard a desperate voice yell "Edmund!"

_Oh no.  
_

I quickly covered my face with one hand and tried to move out of the crowd but it was too thick behind me full of spectators cheering on the fight that was quickly turning very nasty.

_Idiots._

Suddenly a sharp-pitched whistle broke through the air, startling the others and hurting my sensitive ears that weren't used to _anything _sharp-pitched. Three policemen came charging down the tunnel to break the fight up and all I could think was Thank Goodness because it was really getting out of hand.

Then, something I really didn't expect – given my sheltered life and all – happened. Everyone started pushing to get out of the way and I found myself getting pushed towards the policemen and the boys who were in the fight. In fact, I got pushed so hard I tripped! Tripped right into the arms of someone and ending up nearly falling and finding myself staring up right into the dark eyes belonging to a very familiar face.

A very familiar face belonging to a boy who I had just been hoping never to see again.

I laughed a bit, very awkwardly. "Well uh-um-uh," I stammered, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Hello Edmund. Long time no see."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I am so, so, so, and a million more so's, sorry for not updating in a long time! My internet was down, then I had exams so, STRESS! Anyway, I'll just be warning you that I'm gonna focus on rewriting chapters 1 and 2 because according to my story stats it seems like people stop reading there, which is unfortunate because those are truly the worst chapters I have ever written.

So! I shall be re-doing those before starting on Chapter 7. I apologize in advance for any confusion, so I suggest that when I change chapters 1 and 2 that you amazing people read them again. Thank you!

Also, this chapter is pretty long compared to my other ones. As long as it is, I'm still not sure that my writing is at it's best, seeing as my brain is completely melted from my exams.

Also, please review! I will never get tired of those words. :)

ILOVEYOUREADERS!

* * *

Then Edmund, being the strong knight in shining armour he is, promptly dropped onto the ground.

_The very hard ground. Oww._

"Edmund, you git!" Peter exclaimed, running over to help me up. Apparently though, he hadn't yet realized who I was. Of course, one he took a good, long look at my face he nearly dropped me too.

_Stupid boys._

Fortunately for me, by that time I was fully stable on my feet again. Brushing back my hair from my face, I regained my senses and put my hands on my hips, ready to throw a temper tantrum if needed.

"Well? What are you two imbeciles staring at?" I demanded, cocking my hip out.

They were silent for a long time. "Aee? Is that really you?" Peter asked, completely blown away.

"Yeah," I snarled. "Why? Are you too good to recognize your former best friend?"

"No it's just, I can't believe that it's really you. Last time any of us saw you, you were walking away from us without saying goodbye."

"I didn't think you deserved it," I said coolly. Edmund still hadn't said a single thing to me. Honestly, I couldn't believe that it was Edmund. This young man here was tall, and even handsome. Edmund is a scrawny, short, little boy.

_Then again, that was nearly a year ago. Boys grow up fast, especially at Edmund's age. And who ever said that my best friend from back then couldn't be a handsome man? Wait. Stop it. Seeing as this is Edmund, I can't be thinking he is handsome. Edmund is almost like a brother..._

As convinced as I was that this was Edmund Pevensie, I couldn't help but ask. "Edmund? Is that you?"

He hesitated and I could see Peter nudging him to say something. He nodded curtly, before looking away.

_What? What? What did I do? I just asked a question. Why is he acting like that? WHAT AM I DOING? Why am __**I**__ acting like this? I know better. _

"Edmund?" It was meant to come out harsh, demanding, but instead it came out in an insecure little squeak. I panicked because, hello? Who wants to sound like that in front of two guys whom you'd been friends with your whole life and then you just...weren't?

"I'm uh, going to go. See you on the train," I said, already turning around.

"Hey wait! Aee! Let's find Susan and Lucy then sit together, yeah?" Peter called.

"Uh, sure," I said because who else will I sit with anyway?

"Alright. You two wait here, this might take a while. I think Lucy went to get some sweets."

Peter started off calling for Lucy and Susan, leaving me and Edmund alone. Neither of us wanted to look at each other and we sat down – at the same time, how awkward is that? – on the bench. Of course, on opposite sides, me prim and proper on the left, and Edmund, spread out and comfy on the right. That was exactly how Peter found us ten minutes later, dragging the gasping Lucy and Susan with him.

"AEE!" The two girls squealed, engulfing me in a hug.

_I guess it would be only right to tell them that I don't go by Aee anymore._

"We should never have let you go like that! I mean really! You're our best friend Aee, forever and ever! It's always going to be like that alright?" The two girls went blabbering on. This was all a bit of a shock to me, as you might imagine. I hadn't seen these people in a very long time, and during all that time I had thought that they were as bitter as I was. Apparently not. Nonetheless I stood stock-still, completely blown away.

"Lucy, let's stop for a bit, shan't we? Let Aee catch her breath," Susan said, laughing breathlessly.

That's when I snapped, back to life and straight out of my mind. How do I repay these amazing people who just take me back into their lives like I never walked out?

"Don't call me Aee. I go by Ashlynn now," I said, flipping back my hair.

_What? What did I just say? Why did I say that? Why oh why did I flip my hair?_

Susan and Lucy recoiled, looking surprised and hurt. Peter turned to look at me, surprised, and kind of mad. Edmund just looked curious, the way he'd always been.

"Okay then, if that's what you'd prefer. Ashlynn it is," Peter decided.

I had immediately regretted my outburst the minute I had done it, but what has already happened cannot be undone and so I dealt with Susan's strange looks and Lucy's distinct hostility on the way to the train. Peter chatted to me like he used to, before he became a teenager, so naturally I was curious about what had happened to the teenager he'd become. He talked to me like he was a grown-up, which I suppose he was, but it was unnerving all the same.

"So, Ashlynn, what have you been doing? Still making up those stories of yours?" He asked.

"No," I said, honestly. I hadn't made up a proper story in a long, long time.

"Why not? I loved listening to your stories! They really cheered us up on rainy days. Lucy will be so disappointed that you stopped," Peter said.

"They weren't that good. We were just young and stupid and –"

Then I was very rudely interrupted.

"You are a brilliant writer and that's final. Now stop making yourself sound like the modest, prim young lady that you definitely aren't," Edmund said, his lips forming into a straight hard line.

I was _so_ shocked. For one, I hadn't thought he'd ever speak to me again. Two, I knew his voice would be low, I'm not ignorant, but I didn't think it would be _that _much lower. Then, looking under the surface, I heard the bitterness, and the hurt. Finally, his words registered. Edmund was _**very, very,**_ mad.

The other three, swivelled around to stare at Edmund, who had just been trailing behind us. Their faces showed me that they were just as surprised as I was.

_What does that mean? Does Edmund normally talk like that then? I mean, what have I really done to him that he hasn't done to me? Maybe he's just mad at everyone, or he thinks we're going to be late for the train or something._

"Congratulations, Ashlynn. You got him to talk again," Lucy said, sincerely, which just seems wrong when you think about it.

"I think I may be missing something here," I said. Edmund had slunk away to check the train times.

"Edmund barely ever talks now. Mum says he's rather unsocial," the suddenly chatty Lucy explained.

"So, is he very angry with me?" I asked.

"Oh no, no," Susan assured me. He's been like that for while. He doesn't talk very much but when he does you'll wish he didn't."

"So what happened?"

"We're not sure, exactly," Lucy said.

I let it hang there, an awkward silence that wasn't broken until we got to the bench where we would wait for the train, each pondering our own thoughts. Edmund was already there when we arrived, munching away on a chocolate, as silent as ever.

"You're welcome by the way, Peter. You know, for me saving you back there," Edmund said, not even looking at Peter.

"I had it sorted and you know it, Edmund," Peter shot back.

Edmund just shrugged and looked away, like he was too dignified to deal out an answer. Peter rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration with his little brother.

"Why did the fight happen anyway, Peter?" Lucy asked.

"Because he bumped me," Peter said.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked, incredulously.

"No, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him," Peter said, imperiously.

"Peter, honestly," Susan said.

"But don't you remember it? The feeling of ruling over an entire world? Do you even miss Narnia?" Peter insisted.

_Oh great. The reason of our fight in the first place. _

I opened my mouth so as to contradict this statement. It is very much impossible that there is another world, and I will simply not stand for being told I'm wrong.

"Quick!" Susan said, seeing someone and cutting off my chance to speak. "Act like you're talking to me!"

"OW!" Lucy practically screamed, jumping up from the bench.

"Lucy!" I exclaimed, my manners kicking in and my mind completely forgetting about Narnia. "Don't scream like that in public!"

"Hey! Don't pinch!" Susan said, jumping up as well.

"Susan!" I hissed, completely mortified.

Then Edmund and Peter jumped up as well, getting up in each others faces about being pinched and pulled. I had no idea what they were talking about until I felt it too. It was a very uncomfortable feeling, like I was being dragged into many different directions. Finally, I gave up and yelled out an "OW!" too.

"Come on! Everyone hold hands!" Susan said, grabbing mine and Lucy's.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund yelled.

That's when I saw it, a very blurred, but very much there beach. Then the wind was whipping my hair around and around and suddenly it was very hot. Then I felt the sand under my feet, even through my school shoes. I could feel the sun beating down on my head even through my hat. We were definitely not in London's underground anymore.

Suddenly the Peter, Lucy and Susan were running and screaming, obviously glad to be back. Edmund just stood there, looking completely taken aback.

"No way," he whispered, and I was near enough to hear it. His voice was different. For the first time since I had seen him again today, Edmund actually sounded happy, and glad to be alive. Then he took off running for the water as well, joining in on the splashing game once he got there.

So there was Peter, dripping wet and smiling so big he looked like he was fifteen again.

There was Susan, not at all acting like proper lady she was, knee deep in the water with her socks still on.

There was Lucy, who looked the happiest of them all, completely in her element.

There was Edmund, who looked happy enough to stun me into silence, splashing around like he wasn't at all angry.

Then there was me, Ashlynn, on the fringes of the family as it had always been and probably always will be.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Oh. My. Gosh. I think Fanfiction is mad at me or something! I've been trying to upload this one for about a week now. I'm awfully sorry, I know it's been FOREVER. Also, I've been having some writer's block, so this chapter can't be all that great. Gosh, I feel so terrible now. I am so so so sorry again! I'm nearly done with chapter 8 though, and I'm done with the rewriting of the first two.

Hopefully you guys still like my story! :*:* Thanks for the reviews! If you want to, you know...review more, that's GREAT! :D xxx

* * *

Staring at the happy family soon got to be both a chore and utterly boring. I wasn't used to not being treated like an absolute princess, and it showed. I get a hot temper from my mum, the same way I got a cold heart from my dad. You can say that I didn't hit the genetic jackpot.

"Where are we?" I demanded, stomping up to the fools playing in the water. "How did we even get here?"

No one answered me, and I wasn't prepared for that. I had a solution to everything, them laughing at me, answering me scornfully, anything but being ignored. I've never been truly ignored before. When I was little, if Mummy was busy, Nanny would answer to me, afraid of being fired. When I grew older, one telegraph would bring both Mum and Dad hurrying home as fast as they could. I wasn't as spoiled then as I am now, but I still led a fairly indulgent lifestyle. Even when my parents didn't hurry back, by that time I had Edmund, and although I couldn't boss him around the way I had everyone else, he had never ignored me either. At least, he'd never ignored me until now.

"Why aren't you answering me?" I asked, furiously, waving my hands wildly in front of their faces.

They finally stopped splashing around and looked at me. Peter took the liberty of explaining things to me.

"Narnia, Ashlynn. Where else?"

"That's rubbish! Narnia is this game you lot played when we were younger. It's just a fairytale. It's like Never Never Land or something! And you know what? None of you are the least bit like Peter Pan!"

I was completely furious by that time. Honestly! The nerve of some people. To think I had ever actually been friends with any of them. I heard a sputtering coming from my right, and could it be? Is someone really _laughing_ at me? Whirling around, I saw probably the least likely person I ever thought would laugh at me, practically rolling on the ground. That was when I totally and completely lost all control.

"EDMUND YOU GIT! Stop laughing at me! Don't you know that it's incredibly rude, not to mention hurtful? I thought you were my friend! Friends aren't supposed to tease or backstab each other you know that don't you? I honestly thought you were my friend, even though things were awkward for a while. I wish that I could rewind the past year and just go back to what we used to be!"

I finished my little speech and held back the tears that I refused to let come. My bloody pride was holding me back again. I waited for them to say something but they just stood there staring at me, apparently, completely and utterly gobsmacked.

"Ashlynn, I was only laughing because your voice still gets high when you get mad, the way it used to," Edmund explained quietly.

_Oh no. Once again, what have I done?_

"We don't tease or backstab you anyway," Lucy put in.

That's when my anger started to flare up again, because they did. They backstabbed me and don't think I didn't hear them talking about me.

"You know what? You think I'm stupid but I'm not. You think I'm completely oblivious to everything you've all said about me. 'Aee is so dumb, can't she see we don't want her around?' 'Aee is so annoying, she tries to worm her way into our business.' I heard it all! All of it! Ever since I was six years old! Peter, I know you don't like me, but Lucy and Susan used to then you changed their minds! I ask you, why? Why do you hate me so much?"

The tears were threatening to spill over again but I stared straight back at them with bright eyes, convinced it would be the only way to get the truth.

"W-we had no idea that you knew about that, Ashlynn," Susan stammered.

"I'm not an idiot, Susan. I have a brain," I said, before storming away as fast as I could towards the thick grass and the forest.

* * *

_I am a complete idiot with no brain at all._

I stumbled through the trees helplessly, nearly tripping on the big roots. This place was just a disaster waiting to happen. Someone sooner or later is going to walk in here and fall then break their head or something.

Why did I leave? That was idiotic. At least the Pevensie's know this place, wherever it is. They know how to defend themselves most likely.

I heard something move behind me.

"AAAUUUGGH!" I screamed.

_Oh gosh. It's just a squirrel. Get a hold of yourself Ashlynn. Daddy taught you well. You're one of the toughest army brats out there._

That was when I heard the twig snap. Have you ever heard the phrase 'life flashing before my eyes'? Honestly, I never believed it. At least, I had never believed it until now, when I saw all the good times just go on whizzing by. Waking up to the sound of the nightingale, being thrown into the air by my dad, playing with Edmund, yelling at Peter, and just now, when I had stormed out of their lives, again.

My dad is an army commander, so even though I'm a girl, I was brought up to think, then act first and worry last. I bent down, feeling the ground for a weapon, any weapon. Just as my hand closed around a sharp rock, strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me up into the air. I couldn't move, much less use the rock. So I did the only thing I could, I opened my mouth and screamed for my life.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, haha, I love you guys, SO. I UPDATED! Hahahaa! YAAY! Also, I wanted those cookies justplaincrazy8 was bribing me with. I haven't had cookies in maybe...a year? **

**But anyway! More important matters.**

**Things you will learn in this chapter**

**- Ashlynn is very conceited.**

**- I may, or may not, like Caspian, ;)**

**- I write notoriously short chapters.**

**:D**

**- And I love my readers!**

**Keep reading. XXX. Also, if you have any suggestions, or you want to see your name in the story, feel free to tell me [preferably in a review. ;);) ]**

**More to come hopefully really soon.  
**

* * *

I heard a groaning sound, and then I was dropped onto the hard, dirty ground. In the process I dropped the stone, and whoever it was that was holding me had kicked it away. I turned sharply, just to stumble back upon seeing that it was shaggy, horned monster who had been holding me, and was now reaching for me again.

"MONSTER! AUUGH!" No amount of army brat training could have prepared me for this. I could deal with invading armies, I know how to run away from a bullet, and I can shoot a Webley Revolver with ease, but monsters I can't do. There is no such thing as monsters! How can anyone prepare for this _thing_?

He – or she I suppose – grunted again and picked me up. I should have run or fought or something but I was stunned and that thing was huge. He started to run. He was fairly fast, but not so fast that I couldn't examine my surroundings. We were still in the forest, but going deeper and deeper. The trees were getting darker and thicker, almost fully blocking out the sun. I don't get scared easily, but we were just going deeper into God knows where.

By the time we reached a campsite sort of place, the monster was visibly exhausted. He dropped me onto a pile of canvases and stuck his head into a tent, gesturing wildly.

_Hopefully he's talking to someone who is actually civilised. Someone who can actually speak wouldn't be so bad either._

The monster backed up to let a mop of dark curls come out of the tent. It was a boy, or a man, around Peter's age. He walked straight over to me. I had learned how to read people pretty well from the way they move, and this particular boy walked purposefully, with his hand resting on the hilt of the sword at his side.

"Who are you? Trokell here said that he found you wandering straight on the path to our camp." He had a low, slightly scratchy voice, tinged with an accent I couldn't quite place.

"Who are _you_? And _what_ is he? I asked."

"I think I have a further right to ask you first, seeing as you are in my camp," the mystery man answered.

I considered this. He was probably right, but I'm not about to reveal who I am in front of the monster thing. What if it could somehow understand that my father was a commander and is of the enemy army? I could get very hurt. If I got my answers first, at least I would have some kind of knowledge and could you know, lie about my identity or something.

"No. I ask you first or nothing," I decided.

The man-boy (as I have now resorted to calling him due to his adult manner, but obviously naive mind) let out the exasperated sigh which I have come to associate with many of my traits. "Alright, I suppose nothing will harm me as I am surrounded by allies."

_What a big headed prat._

He continued. "My name is Prince Caspian, the tenth. I am the nephew of the Lord Miraz and sole living heir of Prince Caspian, the ninth. Trokell is a Minotaur, one of our finest." He had this smug smile plastered onto his face all the while saying it.

_Oh great, another Peter, just when I've escaped the first one._

"Do you introduce yourself that way to everyone?" I imitate his drawl. "Prince Caspian, the tenth." My eyes narrow, and I see him draw back, exactly the way I wanted him to. Funny how things I want always happen.

"Yes well, if I'm not pleasing enough to you, I could leave you here and come back in the morning. You would have no food, water or shelter, mind."

I groan. It's a good thing I'm used to dealing with this kind of person. "Alright, alright. Untie me. The ropes are chaffing my wrists. My name is Ashlynn Elaine Colbert, the only daughter of the current Marshal of the Royal Air Force.

"Well, even though I have no idea what in the name of Aslan, you are talking about, the tone of your voice tells me we're quite alike. Good. After all, great minds think alike, don't they?" He said, that smile creeping back on his face.

I grin back. At least someone understands me. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Caspian."

"I'm a prince, if you haven't by now."

I huffed, apparently he still had some learning to do. "If I have to call you Prince Caspian, then you have to call me Most Extremely High Queen Ashlynn Elaine and bow down to your knees every time you want to say a single word to me."

He studied my face, and what he saw there must have scared him off. I can look serious when I am only threatening to get my way. Mummy always said that I would make a wonderful stage actress.

"Then you are Ashlynn, and I am Caspian."

"Can I be a Commodore? It would be nice to be the first lady Commodore in history. If you are a Prince and there is no King present, then you can assign it to me. There is no King, is there?"

He laughed. "Do you not understand the meaning of 'sole living heir'? Either way, you can be Commodore, whatever that is, if you'd like."

"Then I shall be Commodore Ashlynn Elaine of the Diamond Tiara. It doesn't really go that way, but I like it." In response to his searching look I say," No, Commodore is not the highest up rank, but I think it sounds prettier than my Daddy's long title, don't you?"

"You wouldn't rather be a lady?"

"A lady! As pleasant as it is to the ears, a proper Lady is not only boring, but rather common. I would rather be the first Lady Commodore, which sounds wrong when you think about it, than the hundredth-something Lady."

That was when I realized that my hands were still bound behind my back. "Untie me right now Caspian! Or I shall turn against you, and you do not want that."

He chuckles as he start to cut through my ties. "And tell me, why would that be?"

"I could tell you, but I'd much rather show you. I don't suppose you've got a gun anywhere have you?"

"A gun? What's that?" He asked, sounding very confused.

I looked at him, and saw he truly didn't know what it was and decided to go easy on him. It is not his fault that his guardian sheltered him from the world. Looking around, I saw a crossbow hanging on a tree.

"That will do. Hand me the crossbow, please," I said, very politely might I add, while rubbing my wrists to get the circulation back in them.

He handed me the crossbow, and I checked to make sure it was working correctly. "Alright then Caspian, pick a target, preferably not anything living."

"You're going to shoot whatever I ask you to?" He asked me, disbelieving.

"If you ever get around to it, I intend to, yes. Make it as hard as you'd like."

"Okay then, shoot that leaf," he said, pointing to a medium sized brown leaf.

I lifted the crossbow to my eye, took a breath, aimed, and shot. The arrow spun through the air beautifully. It was most likely the best arrow I'd ever shot. It could probably compete with the bullets I do. Seeing the arrow land, Caspian ran to it.

"AHA! You didn't get it! Just the end of the stem holding the leaf to the branch!" He crowed, exulted at my supposed failure.

"You know, with the right calculations, anything can crumble with the tip of an arrow," I said, waiting.

Then, Prince Caspian opened his eyes to one of the greatest things he had ever seen, one that he could tell his grandchildren about.

Of course, being shot by me, the leaf didn't stand a chance; it crumbled to pieces while we watched.

I smiled.

* * *

**Ahaha! I hope you guys liked that chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys wanna know something sad? I hate filler chapters, but they're just soooo necessary. So, here's one of them. :(**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Pevensie camp, there was a similar battle raging on, only not quite as happy as Ashlynn and Caspian's. While Ashlynn had been tied up in other matters of consequence, the Pevensie's had re-discovered their beloved Cair Paravel, now reduced to ruins. That wasn't a happy point in their journey. They had also changed into their royal clothes, saved a grumpy dwarf named Trumpkin (whose attitude painfully reminded Peter of Ashlynn), and had gotten themselves properly lost in the Narnian forest.

"Peter! We have to find her!" Lucy's shrill voice echoed throughout the forest. "Even if it's just her body."

"Why should we waste valuable Prince Caspian searching time looking for an annoying, little girl who has just voluntarily walked out of our lives? You should know better than that, Lucy," Peter's tone was reproving.

"She's Edmund's best friend Peter!" Susan said, pushing Peter square in the chest.

In the background Trumpkin and Edmund stood still, waiting for the fight to finish.

"I thought Queen Susan was the gentle one," Trumpkin grumbled, causing Edmund to chuckle.

"Rather the silent one aren't you?" Trumpkin asked Edmund. The look that Edmund gave him quailed all his further questions.

"Don't push me, Susan!"

"Edmund, she's your friend. Do you want to go find her or not?" Peter asked, stepping in front of Edmund.

"I say we take a vote. Trumpkin can be the deciding one," Susan said.

"Fine, I vote no, obviously. We don't need the trouble she causes," Peter said.

"I vote yes, we dragged her in here and it's our duty to get her out safely," Susan voted.

"She might already be dead for all you know!" Peter exclaimed.

"I vote yes, because she is my friend," Lucy said. "Edmund, if you vote yes, then we can find Aee—I mean Ashlynn – and then go and find Caspian. I know you're mad, but she was your best friend for such a long time. Don't you feel like you owe her this?

Edmund looked from his brother, who had treated him badly all the years, and to his sisters, who honestly looked like they missed their best friend.

"I don't owe her anything, but I suppose she was my friend one time. Ashlynn it is then," he answered, looking sharply at Lucy.

Peter groaned and the girls squealed and enveloped Edmund in a hug.

"Trumpkin! Where do we start?" Lucy asked eagerly. Peter opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Edmund answered.

"We start by getting a good night's sleep, then we can start the search in the morning. Ashlynn is strong; she'll survive one night."

"But what if she's already dying on the ground somewhere?" Susan asked. Peter opened his mouth _again _but again Edmund beat him to it.

"She's not. Go to sleep."

"But—" Lucy started, but Edmund had already rolled over and was facing his back to her. The conversation was definitely over.

"Fine," Lucy grumbled. "Goodnight everyone."

Goodnights came back from everyone except Edmund, who grunted in reply.

Turning over, Lucy stared up at the starlit sky, and shook her head. Edmund was older, so why was it she who understood everything about him?

* * *

_This is so, so, so, boring. _

"Caspian? Do you know how to play baseball?" I hissed.

"What's baseball?" he asked too loudly, looking up from his sword that he had been sharpening.

"SSSH! It's this bloody American sport, which is, unfortunately for us, rather fun," I answered.

"How is that unfortunate?" He asked, confused.

"Well, because we're European and my dad is high up in the British army. The Americans are our allies of course, I know that, but still," I answered, laughing at him.

"What's European? And what's American?" He asked. "I'm a Telmarine and proud."

"A Telmarine? What's that?" I asked, wary now of the revelation that he wasn't British.

"Telmarines are people who come from the land of Telmar of course. I know you are not a Telmarine, but I always thought you were an Archenlander," he explained. "I have no knowledge of a place that have people who are called European or American. Are you from one of the undiscovered islands?"

The realization was dawning upon me. Could it be possible that the Pevensie's weren't just playing a cruel joke on me? Is there really a place called Narnia?

"Caspian, this is going to sound strange but, where are we?"

"Right now? We're in a forest," he said, knitting his brow. He obviously thinks I'm off my rockers now.

"No, I mean, what country?"

"Narnia, Ashlynn," he answered, full out laughing now.

I felt the blood drain from my face. Yes, I _felt_ it. My breathing got shallow, and the world started to look blacker. I could feel the prickles of sweat on my forehead, as if I were getting a fever.

"Ashlynn? Lady Commodore? Are you alright?" Caspian asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

Caspian, you said Narnia," I said.

"Yes, I did," he said, uncertainly.

My jaw dropped open so wide I could swear it touched the floor and I screamed so loud I must have scared poor Caspian half to death.

"BLOODY HELL! NARNIA'S REAL?" I screeched.

Then the blackout that was bound to happen, happened, leaving me once again on the cold, hard, dirty ground.

Ick.

* * *

**Heehee, I feel evil, but that was necessary. Ashlynn needs to get over herself a little. She's my character and I love her, but I feel her blacking out makes everything just a little better. :P**


	10. Chapter 10 WOOHOO!

IT'S MY TENTH CHAPTER! *does happy dance* I'm so happy! :D:D:D

In honor of my tenth chapter, this one is very long. :)

AAAAND, I added another POV! But it's not Edmund, heehee. It's someone just as lovable, don't worry! I don't even know why I'm writing this, no one reads author notes. hahaaha!

So anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_Ashlynn! Ashlynn! What are you doing?" Susan yelled._

"_Help me! Someone! Please anyone help! I can't swim!" Ashlynn thrashed wildly in the water, close to tears. _

"_Aee! Hang on! I'm coming!" I yelled, wading into the water with Susan close behind me._

"_Leave her! Lucy! Susan! Do not get into that water!" Peter yelled, grabbing us and hauling us back to shore._

_Then a voice came out of nowhere, "No! Ashlynn!" Someone dove into the water and through it's murky surface I saw someone who looked suspiciously like my other brother, Edmund. Only, there was no way Peter would have let him go._

"_EDMUND GET BACK HERE!" Peter roared._

_And so it was Edmund. By then he had caught up with Ashlynn and they should have been coming back to shore but something seemed to be wrong. _

"_I can't –" Ashlynn was cut off by water flowing into her mouth._

"_Peter, she's drowning! Her foot is caught! Help me please!" Edmund called._

"_Leave her!" _

"_No!" The three of us yelled simultaneously._

_Then Ashlynn screamed, so, so loud._

"AUGH!" I yelled, sitting straight up, awoken from my nightmare. You'd think it'd be over, but the screaming just now stopped.

"Lucy, shut up," Edmund said.

_It was just me I heard. No one else. But just in case..._

"Susan. Susan," I whispered, nudging my sister.

"Hmm? Lucy, go back to sleep. It's too early to start," she asked, rolling over.

"Did you hear that?"

"You? Yes. Again, shut up Lucy!"Edmund exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.

"I heard something!" I protested.

Then I realized that everyone was awake when they all said "Shut up Lucy!"

"Alright, alright," I said, laying back down but with no intention of sleeping.

When their breathing was heavy again, I got up and set off.

_I know I heard something._

* * *

"Ashlynn. Ashlynnnn?" Caspian's voice said, as his face came into focus.

"Ngghhh? What happened?" I asked.

"You took a pretty nasty shock there," He said, lightly slapping my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Slap me one more time and you'll be the one on the ground."

He cringed. "Sorry. My tutor said it was good for those who have just recovered from a faint."

I considered it for a moment.

_He really does seem sorry after all. Besides, how many friends can I afford to lost? Especially this one, whom I'd just had success with._

"Alright, just don't do it again," I conceded.

"Okay," he grinned. He had a nice smile, very sweet and slightly mischievous. If Caspian could get some experience he'd definitely turn out to be a ladies' man. "Get up," he said, reaching out a hand to pull me up.

My breath whooshed out while he pulled me up. _Boy, was he strong._

"So, where did you think we were, if not for Narnia?" He asked.

_Guess I couldn't avoid it forever._

"Caspian, I came in here with four other people. I didn't believe them when they told me Narnia was real," I said, crossing my fingers and hoping he wouldn't press.

"Four other people? Who are they?"

"The Pevensie's. Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund."

"Oh. What happened to them?" Caspian looked genuinely curious, not like he was just baiting me, but you can't be too careful.

"Oh, you know, we went our separate ways," I said, nodding wisely and acting like I knew what I was saying.

"Ah," he said, imitating my nod.

"So Caspian, um, how old are you?" I asked, changing the subject.

He stopped, his brow furrowing. "I'm twenty-one. I've just realized it was my birthday yesterday." His head tipped to the side, thinking.

"What does it mean, if you're twenty-one?" I asked him.

"I can take over the throne. I would have, if I hadn't had to run."

"Oh."

He shook his head, looking much like a confused puppy, which made me smile.

"We should not have to dwell on that. How old are you, Ashlynn?"

"Thirteen. I'll be fourteen soon enough." I said, lifting my chin subconsciously.

"How about your friends?"

"Uh, Lucy is twelve, a year younger than I am. Edmund is very nearly fifteen, Susan is eighteen, and Peter is twenty. He had to repeat a year of schooling because all last year he got into fights and was suspended too many times." I answered absently.

"Fights? Fights are silly, especially if they are for no reason. Wars seem to be necessary; otherwise they would be silly as well. Why did he get into fights?" Caspian asked.

Then it was my turn to stop, _my_ brow furrowing. "Because he said he was a king. The king of Narnia," I whispered, the realization hitting me. I closed my eyes and let the memories run over me. The one that played over and over in my head was what Edmund had yelled at me one time, "We are royalty, Smitz! Deal with it!"

"We are royalty Smitz. Deal with it," I repeated, in a daze.

"Smitz? Ashlynn, what are you talking about?" He asked, grabbing me by the shoulders and giving me a little shake.

"Smitz. It's what Edmund used to call me, everyone else called me Aee."

"Do you want me to call you that?"

I snapped back to reality. "NO!"

"Alright, alright!" He exclaimed.

I turned to stare at him. "Caspian. This is important, can you think back to maybe a year ago?"

"Okay."

"Who ruled Narnia?"

"Well, Miraz did, but the throne is rightfully mine."

I exhaled, not realizing I was holding my breath until then. _So he was lying about that part at least, since he was telling the truth about Narnia._

Caspian waved his hand in front of my eyes. "Ashlynn? Are you alright? You keep spacing out."

"Yeah, just remembering a lie someone told me about this place."

"What was it?"

"That they were royalty or something," I shook my head.

"You never know, they could have been, a long time ago."

"No, no. Only around a year ago."

"What were their names?"

I looked at him. He certainly seemed like he wanted to help me.

"They were the friends I told you about. Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund."

"Peter..." His voice trailed off, his eyes adopting a misty look.

"Look who's spacing out now!" I laughed, nudging him.

"Ashlynn, I'm fairly there were kings and queens named Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund. They were the Kings and Queens of Olde. They were Queen Lucy the Valiant, Queen Susan the Gentle, Kind Edmund the Just and High King Peter the Magnificent. The only thing is, they ruled 1300 years ago."

I sniffed. "High King Peter the Magnificent? It definitely wasn't them then. Never mind the time elapsed. I am fully convinced it is not them because nobody would ever call Peter Pevensie _magnificent."_

"You don't like him very much do you?" Caspian asked me, smirking.

"He's not very nice, so no. I don't like either of the Pevensie boys very much actually," I answered hotly.

"Okay," he said, nodding. "It's not possible that the Kings and Queens of Olde were your friends anyway. They lived a very long time ago. There was something strange about them, I don't remember."

"Yeah," I said, finally convincing myself. "It's dark Caspian. What time is it?"

He squinted at the sky. "Looks to be around two in the morning."

"It is really late – or early – but either way we need to sleep." I decided.

He laughed. "You know Ashlynn, you would make a great Queen one day."

"A Queen, huh? I think I prefer Lady Commodore."

"Why? Queen is as high up as you can get!"

"It's just so...common," I said, grinning at him.

He understood my joke and laughed so hard I thought his head might fall off. "You're really one of a kind Ashlynn."

"Thank you?" I laughed as well.

We had reached my tent by that time. It was a plain tan colour. I was going to demand a bath and night clothes, after all I am a guest here, but something about Caspian stopped me. He seemed far too old to be 21, at least, old on the inside.

"Remind me Caspian, we need to paint my tent if I'm going to sleep in it for more than one night. By we I mean you, or someone you can delegate it to."

"Alright," he chuckled. "We'll have to find you some proper clothes as well. That skirt is far too short."

"What are you? My father? This skirt is perfectly normal!" I protested.

"It's too short," he said firmly. "Goodnight Ashlynn."

I opened my mouth to retort, but decided not to. "Goodnight," I smiled at him.

He started to walk towards his tent (a gorgeous russet colour), but he stopped a few meters short. "I remember what was strange about the Kings and Queens of Olde now, Ashlynn."

"What?" I called back, getting comfortable under the covers, closing my eyes and nearly dropping off to sleep.

"None of them were married. In fact, I'm fairly sure all of them were siblings, but I suppose that was the way it was 1300 years ago."

My eyes shot open and I froze. "Okay Caspian."

_It's still impossible. _

I closed my eyes, as determined to sleep now as I had been to get away from the Pevensie's.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

SO! 11th chapter here! I'm sorry it took so long, I've been getting on and off writer's block. That's why it's still kinda short. I will also try to draw her dress, and scan it. I'm just not a talented drawer, sadly. I'll ask one of my friends to do it maybe.

To my dear reviewers:

justplaincrazy8: ILY! You review so much! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Big hug! Edmund's not in this chapter though. I was sad about that, but I couldn't figure where to put him in. Yes, I know they're older, but I like Skandar at this age. :) He's really hot.

Lucy-Is-Great: Thank you so much! You review lots too! ILY! I actually like Peter most of the time, but he's also a bit annoying, hence the hatred. Also, I'm not going to answer your question, because I'm not sure of the answer. It may change! Thanks so much!

AnnCann: Oh wow, you read it. Haha! Thanks! Everyone read her story! It's really good.

6.9.E.R: Haha, I know right.

And everyone else: I wish I could write to each of you, but this AN is getting seriously long. I just want to tell you, you all make me the happiest person ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pinocchio, that and the song When You Wish Upon A Star is owned by Disney. Of course, I also do not own Narnia, but I wish I did. Especially the King Edmund part of it.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it was like I had never been asleep. My muscles ached, my head ached, my feet ached. All I wanted was I nice, hot, bath. Stretching, I got up and poked my head out of the tent.

"Caspian?" I called.

"Ashlynn," he said, smiling. He walked over to me, transferring a green cloth back and forth over his arms. "Here's your dress."

_My dress? _

It was, in a word, beautiful. It had turned out to be not green, but a deep emerald. The stitching was bronze, barely visible so that the dress seemed to shimmer even more. It was fitted, but comfortably so, until the hips where it flowed gently down. The sleeves were long trumpet ones, with bronze flower and leaves stitching at the end, same as with the skirt. It was cinched with a pretty bronze belt. It looked heavy but was as light as a feather.

"Caspian! This dress is gorgeous," I gushed to him. "It's fit for a queen!"

"So, you like it? I have a red and gold one too if you don't."

"No, I love it," I said honestly. "Where did you even get anything like this?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I must admit, that dress is many centuries old. The dryads sang it from the trees. Laronia – Glenstorm's wife – gave it to me. No one's worn it before you though, I promise you that."

_That's crazy. If this dress has been sitting around for that long, why wouldn't anyone wear it? It's easily the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, and I've seen more than my share of pretty dresses._

"Why don't you have a bath before trying it on?" He asked. "I know you must feel pretty dirty by now."

"You have a bathroom. Out here."

He smiled sheepishly.

_It's like all he ever does is smile, which is not at all a bad thing, especially when the smile is as nice as his. _

"We have the river. I can have one of the lady centaurs guard it while you bathe."

"Yes!" I cried, exulted. "Thank you so much Caspian!"

Hurrying down to the water's edge, I fell not once but twice. It didn't matter. I would be cleaner than I had been in three days soon enough. The only thing I was worrying about was this beautiful dress. If it got ruined I would probably cry.

_Now where is that centaur? Ah, there she is._

My footsteps must have alerted the Lady Centaur. She turned around and I found myself staring into the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. Dark blue, and so penetrating I immediately knew that this centaur had never been – and never will be – lied to.

"Good morning, Lady Commodore," she said in a gravelly voice. "My name is Erlome, and I will be your companion."

"Oh thank you," I said, unable to tear myself away from her gaze. She wasn't beautiful by any means. In fact, she was so weathered and tired looking that she was almost ugly. But those eyes, her eyes. They made her so pretty it was nearly _painful_ to look.

"The river's current is too strong to have a bath in, but there is a stream where it is alright. Please follow me," she said, already – for lack of a better word – trotting away.

The stream was small, and sparkly blue. It was tucked away at the side of the river so it was highly unlikely that anyone would see me, even without Erlome keeping guard.

"Is it cold?" I asked.

She looked at me and half-smiled. "Very, best to just jump in and I'll pour hot water over you straight away."

I smiled half-heartedly. _Cold water. Oh joy. _

* * *

_Could it really be? Is that Aslan?_

"Aslan! It's really you!" I cried, taking a step back to survey him. "You've grown."

"Every year you grow Lucy, so do I," he answered. "I watch you, and I see what is happening. Including the parts that you probably wish I wouldn't. You've been rather harsh to your old friend Ashlynn now, haven't you?"

I bit my lip. Hurting Aslan, it was like I was hitting my own mother. "I promise to be better to her. Susan will be too. Edmund doesn't admit it, but he still loves her. She's still his best friend, deep down. And Peter – I don't know why he hates her so much. Tell me Aslan, please, why he hates her, and how we can find her and make it all better."

"You'll have to find her own your own, little one," he answered. "You can do it, I know you can."

I nodded, but then a question occurred to me. "Why didn't you come earlier? Like last time?"

"Things never happen the same way twice."

Then my eyes opened.

_A dream? Was that all it was? Aslan wasn't really here then._

_Crrack. _I heard a twig snap. _What was that?_

Getting up, I, rather foolishly, walked towards the direction of the sound.

* * *

"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are," I sang. "Anything your heart desires, will come to you."

"You're quite good at that," Erlome mused. In the span of ten minutes, I had found her to be quite a good friend, and not nearly as intimidating as first impressions carried her to be. "Is it a popular song where you're from?"

"Oh yes. It's from this picture that came out a little while ago, called Pinocchio."

"A picture can sing?" She asked.

"No, no. In America they call it a movie or a film. It's like moving pictures but with sounds. The sounds are quite a new addition actually. I've no idea how to really describe it..." I trailed off.

She nodded, but not as if she really cared. That was a rather nice thing about Erlome, she's sensitive to you. She doesn't push, unlike someone I know whose name starts with a P and ends with an Eter.

"Alright, I'm done," I told her.

"Here you go, Ashlynn," she said, handing me a piece of cloth, rather like a towel. I had asked her to stop calling me Lady Commodore, it just sounded strange for someone I talked to normally refer to me like that.

"Thank you," I said, drying myself off. When I was dry, I stepped into the dress. It was glorious. So soft, and yet so sturdy at the same time.

"Caspian said that you might need these," Erlome said, handing me a pair of bronze moccasins. They were also wonderful. I knew I would never get any blisters or anything actually, wearing them.

Then we heard a yell coming from the campsite. I looked at Erlome.

"Let's go," she said. "Run, Ashlynn."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I know no one really reads these things but I'm asking please, please, please, pray and try to help the Philippines. We have a super typhoon coming tonight called Pepeng (international name: Parma.) Ondoy (international name: Ketsana) really left it's mark with a hundred plus people dead, hundred plus still missing and thousands without home, food or potable water. Parma is said to be as strong as Hurricane Katrina. So in any way you can, even just offering up a prayer, please help the Philippines.

Also, the power supply here will be cut off, supposedly. I'm not sure when it will be back. If this is the last post for a few days, I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you guys.

Hope you enjoy this one! :)

* * *

Let me just tell you, running through the forest at top speed, tripping over roots and nearly going sprawling on the floor after a bath is a perfect waste. Good thing I didn't go running at top speed, trip over any roots or go sprawling on the floor. It made no sense, Caspian can protect himself. Why should I sacrifice my dress? Unfortunately, all the while I was telling myself this while fast-walking towards the camp a little voice was nagging at my conscience saying that he saved my life and gave me this dress and a place to sleep. So I started to walk faster, and faster, not looking where I was going and nearly toppling headfirst into the clearing. Thank goodness for Erlome. She caught me and righted me and nudged me to go faster.

_He's okay. Caspian is fine, he is a warrior after all. Plus he has the rest of the camp with him. _

"STOP!" A voice cried out.

"Go Ashlynn, go!" Erlome said, switching into full gallop mode. I struggled to keep up with her, hiking my long dress up to my knees and running faster. Soon we were neck and neck. I guess all those years of playing Hide and Seek and Tag paid off.

Seeing Erlome panic, I started to get scared. She was something of a mother figure, and mothers are not supposed to panic.

We burst into the clearing with me yelling Caspian's name, only to find him in a little skirmish with one extremely familiar person.

"Peter!" I exclaimed.

Two more shouts of his name came from behind him and I saw – who else? – Susan, Lucy, and Edmund. There was also this strange little old man with them. _Is that Tumnus then?_

"Ashlynn!" Caspian said, dropping the sword he was holding. "You weren't supposed to be back yet."

"I wasn't supposed to be back yet? What? Is this planned or something?" My mind was a whirlwind of confusion. I knew Caspian was on my side, but I had never asked him to attempt to _kill_ any of the Pevensies.

"No, no," he answered.

"Then why was Peter about to bash you in the head with a rock?" I asked, completely exasperated with their little boy antics using big man weapons. "This isn't pretend in the garden! That is dangerous."

"Peter?" Caspian asked, flipping the sword in his hand over. "High King Peter the Magnificent?"

_Oh, this is such bull._

"Prince...Caspian?"Peter asked, uncertainly putting down the rock.

"Apparently so," Caspian answered. "And the three must be the other King and Queens of Olde. I have to admit, I thought you'd be older."

"We can back in a few years if you like," Peter said nastily, ever the git.

"Thank you SO much by the way Peter!" I said sarcastically. "You know, for trying so hard to look for me, and make sure I was safe. I mean, I was definitely not dying somewhere anyway, right?"

"We tried to look for you Ashlynn. We were all really worried. You didn't have to go storming off like that," Lucy said.

_Why that little – _

Everything was fine up to that point. I was calm, under control. I would've been fine with what Lucy said too, but blaming me for leaving their little get together? Excuse me!

"Oh! Oh so now it's my fault I got fed up with all of you and your happy little family! It's my fault that I got hurt and everything just spilled out? Fine! Fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ruined your little Narnia. I'm sorry that I came here and ruined all your little goody two shoes ways. I'm sorry that I ruined your perfect little lives! Do you want me to fix it? I can fix it. I'll go jump in some bloody river right now, just point it out to me!"

Peter looked straight at me with cold, blue eyes and pointed back to the place where they had come from. "That way."

My mouth dropped straight open. I hadn't expected him to really point out the river. I knew Peter hated me, but I didn't know he wanted me to die.

I looked at him. I stared straight back into his unfeeling gaze. "Fine."

It's hard for me to admit it, but I had expected Edmund to come after me. We fought and everything but I thought deep down that maybe he still cared.

Around twenty steps in that direction I heard someone call my name. Caspian ran up beside me, Trokell at his side.

"Ashlynn, don't listen to him! He's not worth it. Killing yourself is not worth it!" Caspian's voice was scared, and angry.

"He really hates me," I said in a very small voice.

"Yes, I don't know why but just ignore him. The others still like you," he assured me.

"No they don't," I answered.

"I'll have General Trokell run them out of the camp right now," Caspian said.

"No it's alright," I said. "I suppose that I'll have to talk to one of the other Pevensies sooner or later anyway. Maybe you could just get Peter out of the way for now?"

"Of course," he said. "Let's go back."

Then another voice spoke up. "I'd like to talk to her first, if that's okay with you Ashlynn."

I looked at the speaker. At the brown hair, the brown eyes, and angular face that was so familiar, yet still so distant.

"Sure," I said. "Hello Edmund."

When he looked at me, so much of our lives passed by, and I realized just how intertwined we were. "Hello Ashlynn."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

HEY! So, the typhoon didn't even hit me that hard. I guess my days of doom are over. :D So here's another chapter, pretty short but it has what it needs!

By the way, you will see a little Justin Bieber in here. I didn't intend for it to happen but when I was proof-reading it, that's how it came out. Haha! I don't like Justin, but he's okay. The words sounded pretty good, but to those who know who he is, it will be a bit funny I guess. :D

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

We walked in silence for a while. Then Edmund cleared his throat, signalling that he wanted to talk. When he spoke his voice was troubled and hurt and happy and a million more emotions at once. Again, I wondered how this had happened and how _anyone_, least of all Edmund, managed to do that.

"I guess you're wondering what's going on, huh?"

I laughed half-heartedly. "Just a bit, yeah."

"Ashlynn, I've no idea where to start. We were here for so long and I still don't know exactly what's happened since we left."

Looking at him, I realized he meant it. He had no idea. "Why don't I tell you what's been happening to me then?"

"That'd be great."

So I proceeded to tell him all about what had happened. How after storming off I had gotten lost and was found by Trokell. How he had brought me to this camp and how I had met Caspian. Edmund smirked when I told him about how Caspian had nearly fainted when I shot the leaf, and I found myself longing for his smile. From then on I became more animated, trying to make him laugh. It was only when I admitted to fainting that he started to laugh.

It turns out I wasn't properly looking at him when he was laughing at me before, probably due to the fact that all I could see then was red. I had expected his smile to be the same as it had always been, mischievous and childish, but it was so different. When he smiled, it was a grown-up smile, and my heart started doing this weird thumping and suddenly he was all I could see. It was almost as if I liked him, but that wasn't possible. Edmund was my friend, nothing more. Tearing my eyes away from him hurt so much I thought I might cry.

"So, um," I continued my story. "Caspian woke me up, and we talked for a while. This morning he gave me this gorgeous dress, I took a bath and then the four of you were here." I finished lamely.

He sighed, the smile slipping off his face. "You're still every bit the story teller you've always been. I'm afraid that I won't sound that good."

"Yeah? Well, you've always been the artist." I told him.

His face brightened. "Why don't I just draw you what happened? It will take a while, but it will be so much nicer and you get to keep it."

_His drawings were always amazing._

"Okay Ed, that would be great. But can you answer some questions now?"

"Sure, of course."

So I asked the one that had been bothering me. "That little man? Is he Tumnus?"

"Who? The dwarf? No, no. That's Trumpkin," he answered. He swallowed. "I'm afraid that Mr. Tumnus died sometime during the 1300 years we were absent."

"Oh," I had no idea what to say or do to make him feel better. "I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to pry."

He waved his hand. "You weren't to know. Besides, I wasn't quite as close to him as Lucy was. Better not to talk to her about him."

"I won't," I promised.

We walked again.

"One more question?" I asked.

He agreed. "One more."

"Are you _really_ called King Edmund the _Just_? Cause the Edmund I know is the farthest thing from it." I said jokingly.

He understood the joke, thank goodness. "Oh really?" He was laughing. "And how about you? I heard that you're called Lady Commodore! The Ashlynn I know is..." He trailed off.

"Is?" I asked, hands on my hips and smirking. Classic Ashlynn position.

"Pretty much that," he answered. "Touché."

Then he shoved me, not hard, but playfully, the way we always had. "Tag you're it!"

I laughed and ran after him revelling in our childish game. I suppose being mature will have to be put on hold for one afternoon.

* * *

Things were not as merry back in camp.

"Peter, that was a terrible thing to do!" I exclaimed.

"Lucy, you know I don't like her," he answered.

"But to basically tell her to go die? That was not magnificent of you at all Peter," Susan butted in.

I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. "What if Edmund can't convince her to come back? Or if she finds out that we made him go? She'll be so mad!"

"Then it won't matter! She'll be out of our lives either way!"

"Why do you hate her so much? Ashlynn is very nice," Caspian said.

"This is a family thing. Stay out of it or else," Peter threatened.

"I will not stay out of this. I have not known her for very long but Ashlynn is my friend. Her problems are my problems. Her fights are my fights," Caspian said angrily, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Are you in love with her or something?" My dear, starting-to-annoy me, eldest brother asked Caspian.

"No!" Caspian answered, flushing a little.

_Well, well, well._

I sighed and turned away from Peter. He was really acting so strangely, he had been ever since we saw her again. I flopped down beside our DLF.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" I asked Trumpkin.

"I expect so. That Edmund of yours, he's got a good heart," Trumpkin answered.

Smiling, I answered him. "I know. He's the best."

* * *


	14. Promises

Okay, so I know that it's been a long time, and I'm so sorry but I have been SO busy!

By the way, I will start naming my chapters, starting here. I'll try to come up with names for the previous ones as well, but that may take some time.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I got so many! I was surprised! EIGHT! (It's a lot to me, okay.)

I LOVE YOU ALL! BIG HUGS AND KISSES FROM DDACT!

This chapter is called, Promises.

And, hush hush, i stole a line from Peter Pan. :D THANK YOU PETER PAN!

* * *

"Ashlynn!" I heard Edmund calling. "Ashlynn, you can't hide forever!"

I muffled my giggles, crouching lower behind the rose bush.

"Ashlynn, I really can't find you," he said, his voice sounding very far away.

_The pure cleverness of me._

"No, no," his distant voice continued. "AH. Here we are."

And I was lifted, high into the air by a pair of very strong arms. I screamed, more out of surprise than fear. I know those arms.

"Ouch! Edmund! Put me down," I demanded.

He laughed and set me down, safe on the ground. "Found you."

I looked up at him, unfortunately now necessary because of his growth spurt.

"How'd you do that? You seemed so far away."

He flushed and flopped down beside me. "Someone taught me how to do it when we were here last."

Noting the redness of his face, I asked him what should have been such an innocent question, if he had answered it.

"A friend of yours?"

"I guess," he answered, shaking his head a little, as if to clear his thoughts.

A strange, slightly awkward silence fell then.

_Oh to hell with it._

"Was she a special friend?" I asked, tentatively.

He was quiet for a while, "Yes," he finally answered. "She was. Let's go back to camp."

So we walked a very long way. I followed Edmund, figuring he knew the forest better than I did.

"Ed? Shouldn't we be back in camp now?" I asked, quite brat-like I must admit. I was hungry, and tired, and I just wanted to go back. Also, I was worried about Caspian. What if Peter was stronger than he looked?

"I know," he answered. "Something must have gone wrong."

"You think?" I retorted. "Which way are we going?"

"East, I'm pretty sure," Edmund said, still walking ahead.

"East? East?! EAST?" I screeched.

"Yes. Don't scream Ashlynn. You never know what's in these places."

"We should have been going west, you idiot!" I yelled at him, scaring a flock of birds in the process.

"West? Why West?" He asked, indignantly.

"We went East leaving the camp, we have to go West going back," I moaned, not calmly at all. It's a good thing I never wanted to be a teacher.

"Okay, so we just turn around and walk back in as straight a line as we can. The river is near us, we can hear it. It'll lead us straight, promise," he said, smiling a little.

"What if we die of hunger? What if we get eaten or something? Edmund!" Okay, so I'm a little paranoid. Can you really blame me?

"Ashlynn," he said, turning to face me. "I promise on my crown that I won't let you get hurt in any way, okay? I _promise_."

For a moment I was mesmerized. Edmund has gorgeous eyes. No wait, I didn't say that. I never said that. Erase. Erase.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise!" He exclaimed, exasperated, but happy.

"Then go!" I said, laughing at him. "Run!"

"What, no more playing Tag?" He asked, putting on a puppy dog face.

"That face is not going to work with me," I warned him. "And no more Tag. When we get back we'll play with Lucy and whoever else wants to join."

He smirked playfully. "Promise?"

I shook my head. _Still the same Ed after all. _"PROMISE!"

Then we took off -- still laughing -- for camp.

* * *

Caspian paced back and forth, dizzying a Cheetah named Graz, who promptly fell after about twenty or so times.

"Caspian, I'm sure they're fine," Susan assured him.

"What? Aren't you the least bit worried? Your little brother is with her," he said.

"Edmund can handle himself," I said, tired of Caspian's obsession with safety.

I turned away from him, only to find myself staring at Peter, who was brooding on a rock. Walking up to him, I saw that his face was, blank. There was no emotion whatsoever.

"What's up, Petes?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I don't want her to come back," he answered, grinding his teeth together.

"I thought we were over this," I said.

_This gets tiring, not to mention annoying._

Instead of arguing, like the Peter I definitely knew, he merely shook his head and stood up and stomped away.

_Someone's bitter._

I suppose I had sat there for a while, just thinking. The mouse general, Reepicheep hopped up next to me and sheathed the sword he had been using in a practice match.

"Good afternoon, your Majesty," he said.

"Good after--afternoon? Is it really?" I asked him, astonished.

"Quite a good bit of it is gone, actually," he said, squinting at a shadow. "It seems to be about the third hour after noon."

"So Ashlynn and Edmund have been gone for six whole hours?"

"Yes," he answered gravely. "I would not be alarmed though, if I were you, Your Majesty. I have not known the Lady Commodore long, but she is a good one. Also, she's with King Edmund. Together they will not fail."

"Yes, although Edmund hasn't really been the same since Amber..."

Trailing off I realized what I had just said. Jerking my head up, I found Reepicheep looking at me oddly.

"If I may just ask you, Your Majesty, who is Amber?"

"I'd really rather you didn't Reepicheep," I groaned, ashamed of my slip of tongue. "I'd also appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"I won't," he promised.

* * *

"Edmund, I'm hungry," I said, barely able to put one foot in front of the other. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Yeah? I'm a boy. How do you think I feel?" He asked.

"Worse," I answered, and we both laughed weakly.

Then we saw a light in front of us, seemingly the embers from a dying fire.

"Camp! Edmund, it's camp!" I yelled.

"I know! I know!" He laughed, running around in a circle.

We burst into the site, laughing like our year of fights had never happened.

"FOOD!" We both yelled. Everyone rushed up to greet us, but it subsided when they realized how starved we were.

As we sat down to eat, Edmund looked at me.

"So Ashlynn, what did we learn today?" He asked.

"Don't go running off just anywhere, don't EVER listen to you when you say 'this way'," I looked around for Peter. He was far away, so I whispered. "Don't listen to your brother."

He laughed. "Come on, come on, one more."

I looked at him. I could do this. We used to be able to practically read each other's minds.

"You always keep your promises?" I guessed.

"Exactly," he grinned, and I found myself smiling back.

* * *

:D


	15. Bicycle For Two

It looked so much longer in Word. :(  
Anyway, I tried, and I'll try even harder to make longer chapters!

I love you all readers!

Also, the song I used is called Daisy Bell, released in 1892.

I'm pretty busy, so updates will come slower. Sorry!

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

That day, lunch and breakfast came at the same time, and very late for either. It wasn't an amazing feast, made mainly of bread and wild berries. There wasn't much food considering that we were feeding an army of maybe 150 Narnians, and we couldn't be selfish. Even through all of that, it managed to be one of the best meals of my life. Laughing with Edmund was amazing. It seemed like it had been ten years instead of just the one that we had been apart. I suppose I missed him.

"I better get started on your picture," Edmund said, brushing off the crumbs that had collected on his shirt. As gross as that was, it just made him more adorable.

"Picture?" I asked, a brief lapse in memory.

"Remember? I said I would draw you pictures instead of telling you about my story in Narnia?" He asked.

"Oh right!" I smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

He dimpled adorably. "Good."

"Can I watch?" Lucy asked, sidling up to us.

Edmund laughed. "No, neither of you can."

"Awwww," we chorused.

"The finished product is always better than the ignored one," he answered, walking away.

I turned to Lucy, giggling. "What did he say?"

"It's what he used to say back when he was an adult," Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh really?" I asked, amused. "Well anyway, don't roll your eyes like that Lucy. It's not ladylike."

Lucy huffed and walked away, pretending to be miffed with me. She wasn't really.

"Ashlynn," a masculine voice called. I turned around and saw exactly who I expected to see.

"Caspian!" I exclaimed.

He started to run, and tripped, nearly splattering me with mud.

"Eugh!" I cried, involuntarily. I was really trying hard to be a better person.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Ashylnn!" He cried, trying to wipe the little splatters on me, completely ignoring his own mud-covered self.

"It's —ugh—it's okay, Caspian," I said, trying for a bright smile, and failing.

"No it's not, it's not," he answered, flustered. "Do you want to wear the red dress?"

"No, it's okay Caspian," I answered. "It's barely even dirty."

"No!" He practically yelled. "There are three spots of mud on your dress now."

"You can barely see them," I insisted.

"But they are there!"

"Caspian!" I exclaimed, my short temper getting the better of me again. "You are not my father! I don't have a brother, but if I did I'm sure that even he would not behave this way."

He flushed. "I apologize," he said formally. "I did not intend to place myself in the role of your brother."

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. I didn't want to lose one of my few allies. "It's okay Caspian!" I said, finally achieving the beaming smile I had been aiming for. "It's kind of you to worry."

"Yes well," he coughed. "I must attend to the, um, rationing."

As he walked away I saw Susan catch up to him and smile. Her smile had captured the gazes of many boys since the year she had turned twelve, but strangely, it just slid off Caspian.

_How strange._

Susan looked troubled, but persisted in talking to Caspian. He glanced at her, but barely took notice.

Shrugging, I walked away to find Lucy. _So Susan hasn't been able to charm someone. It's nice to have a change._

* * *

"So, you really think that she's a good person?" I asked Erlome.

"Lady Ashlynn? Yes, I do believe so," she answered, staring straight into my eyes with her slightly freaky ones. "Tell me, Queen Lucy, why you think she might not be."

"I never said that," I said, defensively.

"Yes, but you wanted to," Erlome said, smiling a little.

I sighed helplessly. "Peter doesn't like her, and usually he's right about things."

"Ah," she answered.

We sat in silence for a while.

"Peter's not a bad brother you know," I spoke up. "There's just something going on with him."

"You don't think that maybe, he might like Ashlynn?" Erlome asked carefully.

"No, no," I answered, my brow knitting. "It would be so strange if he did. I'm quite sure he doesn't."

Erlome shook her head sadly. "But you never really know."

"I suppose you don't," I answered. "But this I am sure of. The way Peter hates her, it's so strange. It's not as if he likes her. It's like he just wants her gone, which is absolute bull, since Ashlynn has got to be one of the most amazing people I know."

"She's quite amazing, yes. Just in a very different way from other people. She's almost like the High King actually. They're both so imperious and self-conscious it's almost funny."

"But they both capture your heart like no other," I mused.

"Exactly," Erlome answered. "You know Your Highness, for someone so young, you're quite wise."

I laughed. "Well, I wasn't always this young!"

* * *

I had spotted Lucy and Erlome chatting away at the edge of the camp, but it seemed to be a private conversation so I veered away. I passed many workers. They were sharpening knives, making shields, stringing bows, and much more. I passed Caspian and Glenstorm talking about where we were to move the camp. I passed Edmund, still deeply immersed in his drawing.

_Aww. He works so hard._

I wandered off into the forest, and maybe for the first time, realized how beautiful it was. The trees were so green, far greener than any in London. There were purple and gold flowers, which were gorgeous. I picked one, then realized I probably shouldn't have, but shrugged. What's done is done. Tucking the flower behind my ear, I walked on, careful to take note of how far I was going and to stick by the river. It would be pretty dumb of me to get lost now.

Walking along, I began to sing one of my mum's favourite songs.

"Henry, Henry, this is my answer true:  
I'm not crazy over the likes of you.  
If you can't afford a carriage,  
Forget about the marriage;  
I won't be jammed,  
I won't be crammed  
On a bicycle built for two."

I spun around a tree, and struck a damsel-in-distress pose.

"Well, well," I heard laughter. Rather familiar laughter at that.

"Edmund!" I cried, whirling around. "You're done with your—uh—drawing.

"I am," he said, looking amused. "And you, you're singing. You're singing about a bicycle."

"It was a popular song," I said defensively. "I quite like it. Mum liked it a lot."

"Oh, I know," he answered. He then sang softly. "But you'd look sweet, upon the seat of a bicycle built for two"

"You're singing!" I laughed.

"Yes. It's a rare occurrence, so enjoy it."

I huffed. "Fine, fine. Can I see your drawing?"

He held it out silently, all traces of laughter melting from his face. It was a beautiful drawing. It showed a lamppost, in a white, snow-covered forest. There were two children walking in different directions, one to a dark forest, and the other to a campfire. It was disconcerting, yet comforting at the same time. You knew that at least one child had sense.

"You've gotten better," I remarked.

He nodded modestly. "I had many years to practice." After a moment of silence he spoke again. "That's me and Lucy. I'm walking towards the dark part, where the White Witch was waiting. Lucy is walking towards the pure, good part."

"And why is that?" I asked.

He looked up at me, his brown eyes surprised. "Because that is what happened. I was greedy, and mean and foolish and spiteful and basically just one stupid boy. Lucy was smart, she veered towards the good side. I got caught up in the White Witch's grasp." He finished bitterly.

"Oh, Edmund," I sighed. "It's not entirely your fault. You were only a child, how were you to know better? Also, don't say that about yourself, it's not true at all."

He blinked at me. "I ignored you for a year, and you still tell me that."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Well, it wasn't all that easy, but yes."

He half-smiled. "Some good came out of it anyway. Now I know better than to trust someone because they're good-looking, or have something for me."

"Was she beautiful then, the White Witch?" I asked him.

"Oh yes," he answered. "Very tall, and elegant. She had blonde hair and the most exquisite dresses; it would give yours a run for its money."

"Oh, thank you," I blushed, realizing that he had paid me a compliment.

"You're very welcome Ashlynn," he answered, penetrating my green eyes with his wonderful brown ones. He was quite handsome, contrary to what other people think.

I looked at him, surveying how much he had grown. He really and truly wasn't scrawny little Ed anymore. This man standing in front of me, he was so tall. His face had thinned out, leaving his angular cheekbones visible. His torso had also grown, tapering gracefully down to his hips. Also, come to think of it, he had popped up with quite sizeable muscles. The only thing the same about him were his eyes, still every bit as curious and eager as they had always been.

"I missed you, you know," he said presently. "When we weren't talking. Barely anyone really understands me the way you do – did."

"Maybe I still do," my voice barely above a whisper. "It depends. Will you let me be your friend again?"

He looked up. "I don't know if my life is a bicycle built for two. What if you just fall off and get hurt again?"

I thought about it. "If you're willing to take the risk, then so am I."

When he answered, which took a while, his voice was hoarse, but I heard what I needed to hear. "Okay Ashlynn. Let's take the road of life."

* * *

Haha! Kinda corny. :D


	16. A Talk

HEY GUYS! I'm really, really, really, sorry for the extra long wait! I'm afraid that this chapter isn't very long either, but it's longer than my others. I've been really busy. It's midterms, and there's been lots of drama in my school, and my favorite singers came to town. There's just been a million and one things to do, and I'm not even done! I'm sorry, but this is all I could squish in. I hope you still enjoy!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to the first person who favorited my profile. xXTreeeHuggerXx, I love you. hughugkisskiss. MWAH!

* * *

In the half-hour following our little chat, spent in a sort of awkwardly pleasant way, I re-learned all the facts about my best friend, and he the same for me. Edmund's favourite colour is blue now, not green. He still loves pasta, and surprisingly hates Turkish Delight, which used to be his favourite. That was something I wasn't expecting. We didn't really talk about deep things, just the little things we used to know about each other, and just don't anymore. I suppose people would tell me to let my guard down, let my best friend back in, but I hadn't quite accepted Edmund back into my life. He still doesn't know any of my secrets, and I don't know any of his. Maybe it's better that way, maybe not. Neither of us knows, and probably neither of us will know for a really long time.

_I wish I knew more about him._

Okay! He's never going to find out I wish that.

"How are you parents anyway, Ashlynn?" He asked.

"Oh you know," I said, waving my hand vaguely. "They're here and there."

He snuck a sideways look at me. "Your dad's been reassigned hasn't he?"

"Uhuh," I answered, pretending like I couldn't care less. God, I miss Daddy.

"Ours too."

"Mmm," I murmured. Why do we have to talk about this? Parents. That has got the most boring topic in the world. It's quite a painful one as well, seeing as both of our dads could get shot down at any moment. Of course, I'm not going to say this to him. How rude.

"You're very quiet," he said, with a little chuckle.

"Am I?" I asked him, just to keep some conversation going.

"Yes," he answered. "You're not at all the Ashlynn I remembered. I'm not sure if I like the changes."

Maybe he was joking, he probably was. He was shaking his head and smiling a little. Even if he was though, I became angry. When I get angry, nothing stops me from blowing off a little steam.

"Yeah," I snarled. "You have one guess as to what made me change."

He looked taken aback. My fault, really. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that.

"Ashlynn. I am truly sorry about what's happened this year. I wish none of it ever had and that we could just go back to what we were before, but I know that it's not possible. Still, I want to try to be friends. Can we do that?"

I was about to say no, but then I looked at him. I really _looked_ at him. Not just at his physique, but at his eyes, straight into his soul. I had always been good at reading people, and right at that moment, Edmund was an open book. He was really and truly sorry. His gorgeous dark brown eyes said everything as they stared back into mine.

He reached out, slowly, tentatively, and brushed a lock of hair from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. It was then that I realized exactly how close together we were standing, our bodies almost touching, and I didn't do anything about it. It just felt so right somehow.

"Ashlynn, please," he whispered. "Please understand. It wasn't my choice."

I was weighing two things to say to him. One was, to just give up and give in, say okay, I understand, because I did. Of course, there was also the stubborn side of me, which just wanted to press him for details until the sun rose into the morning.

Unfortunately, my stubborn side usually wins out, like the way it did now. "Then whose was it?" I demanded, softly.

He withdrew a little, standing up straight, making him an inch or so taller. The boy was pretty tall. He looked down, then to the side, clearly uncomfortable.

_Why do I always have to ruin everything?_

Sadly, what was done was done. It's not like I can turn back time.

He mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

"What?" I asked, forcing myself to go on. Better to keep going than to lose face.

"Peter did."

"Oh," I answered, as the realization dawned on me. Of course Edmund wouldn't do that to me. Of course he wouldn't! Not without some forcing from his dear older brother. Poor Edmund.

"He's not a bad guy, Ashlynn," Edmund said desperately. He looked so sincere, and I felt my heart melt for him.

"Oh, Edmund. It's alright," I answered, wrapping my arms around him. It was something we used to do a lot, and I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it, he was hugging me back, and it all just felt so right.

* * *

"Lucy, do you like Ashlynn?" Susan asked me.

"Of course I do," I answered. "Even if Peter doesn't."

"Do you think Caspian likes Ashlynn?" Susan asked, a trace of jealousy working its way into her voice.

I swallowed my smirk. "Yes he does, but you have nothing to worry about Susan, because Ashlynn doesn't really like him back like that."

She looked up sharply, "She doesn't? Why not?"

I leaned in close to Susan, and told her what I'd been dying to tell someone. "Because she still likes Edmund."

Susan's jaw dropped open, an action that Ashlynn would not approve of. She started blabbering excitedly, about Peter, and Erlome, and other things I couldn't make out. The she grabbed me by the shoulders, and dragged me close to her.

"Are you sure?" She demanded loudly, scaring the birds up in the trees.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, slightly frightened. Susan was gentle no more. "I'll even show you where they are. The attraction is so obvious when they're together."

She released me. "Let's go."

As we walked towards Ashlynn and Edmund, following the path that they had taken about an hour earlier, I warned Susan to be quiet. "They're probably more open when it's just the two of them, and I know for sure that Edmund won't want to be watched."

She nodded excitedly.

_Wow, she must really like Caspian._

As we approached them, we could hear murmurings.

"...Not a bad guy, Ashlynn," I heard Edmund say.

"It's all right," Ashlynn said softly. I widened my eyes at Susan, and she did the same to me. This was like a show on the radio!

They came into view, and what a view it was.

Ashlynn and Edmund were hugging, and it looked like such a personal moment that I had to take a step back. It occurred to me that maybe we shouldn't be spying on them. Mum did always say that people who nose their way into others business will get nothing but pain in return. Oh well, too late now.

Beside me, Susan could barely contain her happiness. She gestured to me, as if saying, come along. We walked a short distance, but far enough away so that the two lovebirds couldn't hear us.

"You were right," Susan said, still looking a bit shell-shocked.

I laughed at her. "Now you can have Caspian all to yourself!"

"I suppose I can, but that's not really why I'm so happy. I just can't believe that Edmund and Ashlynn are _finally_ together after all those years of the two of us just wishing and wishing."

"Oh yeah!" I giggled. "We even planned their wedding once."

"And we couldn't decide who would be maid of honour!"

We both dissolved into laughter on the forest floor.

"I hope we get to live that out one day," Susan said wistfully. "It was such fun."

"Knowing Ashlynn," Susan said. "The two of them are going to have quite a few more fights before anything serious is bound to happen."

We were quiet, then a giggle escaped me, and we couldn't help ourselves again.

* * *

Snap.

I pulled away from Edmund. "Did you hear something?"

"Hmm?" He asked, looking a little dazed. "No, I didn't."

"I could swear I heard something," I said, twisting around.

He pulled me back. "Ashlynn," he said firmly. "There was nothing."

I shook my head, feeling foolish. "You're right, you're right."

He smiled. God, he's gorgeous when he smiles. His whole face lights up, and it's like the sun coming out. "You're really funny, you know. You're really pretty too."

"You're just saying that," I said.

"I'm not," he said. "It's really hard to lie to you. Your hair is the prettiest hair I've ever seen. It's all brown, and thick, and wavy, and long. Your eyes are like emeralds. Beautiful. And your skin? You practically glow. The world's just better with you around."

I flushed deeply at his slightly cheesy, yet very blush-worthy lines. This boy really knows how to swing it with the ladies.

"Okay, Prince Charming. Thank you. You're not half bad yourself," I teased.

"Uhuh," he answered. "Come on, I'm starving."

"Again?" I asked, giggling. "Typical boy."

"Hey," he said. "I'm a king. We, er, have larger stomachs."

"Yes, your Highness," I mocked him playfully.

He took my hand. "After you, my Queen."

_What?_

_

* * *

_

_Okay, so maybe it's still a little corny, but corny can be cute right? RIIIIIGHT? :D At least, I hope so.  
_


	17. Meddling

HELLO! :D I know it's been...pretty much forever. I'm SOOOOO sorry! I've just been so incredibly busy! I know it's not an excuse. :) I hope you all forgive me and keep reading this!

My lovely reviewers: (Of chapter 16)

Etaripami: Thank you! :) Sorry I didn't post soon at all!

GlossipGirl101: I don't know if you like Ashlynn or not, because you said you didn't in a review for chapter 15 but you liked chapter 16? I don't know. But anyway! Please keep reading. Everything has a reason. ;)

Potter: :D Thanks!

imprintedjet09: Thank you for the lovely, long review! And thanks so much for what was in it! Psst, I'm a Jacob girl too. :D

Ealeyxox: thanks. :)

crazysmileshan: Thank you so much! And like I said to GlossipGirl, everything has a reason. :)

Narnia Queen: (Your username is very long. Hahaha!) Thanks!

I hope you like this chapter everyone! It's a little longer than my standard chapter, cause I couldn't figure out a good ending for it. Hopefully by next chapter at least one small mystery will be cleared up.

* * *

"Oh my Aslan! Susan! Did you see that? Did you hear that? Oh my goodness, they are so adorable together! I can't believe that this is happening. Isn't this what we wanted to happen a long, long time ago? I can't believe this!" I squealed.

"Yes, Lucy," Susan laughed. "I'm happy too, but Peter won't be."

"Oh, bother Peter," I said, fed up. "He can take his mood swings somewhere else."

"He's your brother!" Susan said reprovingly.

"So is Edmund!"

And we laughed again.

"Okay, okay," Susan conceded. "Let's just let things flow."

"Awww," I whined. "Susan, you're so boring. A nudge here and there won't kill them."

"He just hasn't been the same," Susan hedged. "Since, you know..."

I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "Amber."

"I just don't think he's ready. And after we interfered last time? You and I both remember how badly that ended. Do you want a repeat?"

I fidgeted. "It's just, it was _so_ long ago Susan!"

"Not that long ago," she disagreed.

I looked at her incredulously. "Thirteen hundred years! That's _very_ long ago!"

She paused, as if just realizing what I was talking about. Then she laughed, which made me feel a lot better. Susan's laugh is amazing. You have to laugh along with her, instantly feeling better. In England we called it the Susan Syrup, and Mummy always said it was the best medicine.

_I miss Mummy._

"Lu," Susan said gently. "It seems like a lifetime ago for you, but Edmund's just starting to heal now. After all, he had to deal with so much more than we did."

"It's just, he would be _so_ perfect with Ashlynn," I protested.

"You reckon?" Susan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I mean, they're total opposites, but they balance each other out so well. Ashlynn is outgoing, and impulsive. Ed's all quiet, and thoughtful. We could just 'accidentally' leave them together in the campsite one night. They would realize that that hug and those words weren't just nothing, and then they'd fall in love! Then they could get married and we could be bridesmaids in that gorgeous shade of emerald that Ashlynn looks so good in, but can't wear because she has to wear white!"

I paused, and the Susan Syrup came back in full supply. Tears were practically streaming down her face.

_It COULD happen._

"Come on you little matchmaker," she said, gasping for air. "It won't do for them to find us here."

"Susan," I wheedled. "Don't you think we could do it?"

"No!" She blurted.

"You're just one of those cold hearts," I sniffed, turning my back on her and folding my arms.

"Oh yes," she said, sarcastically. "And that's why I'm called Susan the Gentle, right?"

"Oh hush," I said, giving up.

She giggled, linked my arm through hers, and got up, pulling me with her. I suppose that it wouldn't be good for us to interfere again, but as we retraced our steps back to camp, I couldn't help but wonder.

_What if?_

"Susan," I called after her, smiling. "I've got an idea."

* * *

_Oh my goodness, what have I gotten myself into? _

Edmund pulled me after him, steering us carefully through the overgrown plants. The plants were green, very calming. I needed calming after my little incident with Edmund. He seemed to be treating it really lightly though. That's a development.

_My Queen? What does that even mean? Am I supposed to be his Queen? Is that why I'm in this stupid, fantasy land place? Hello? Answers please!_

I tugged my hand away from his in order to wipe my slightly sweaty palm on my dress. It wouldn't do for Edmund to feel that. How uncouth.

"Edmund, are we close to camp yet?

"Yes," he answered right away. "At least we better be."

"What? Edmund!" I exclaimed.

"Just kidding," he said, smiling such a gorgeous smile that I forgot to be mad. He picked my hand up again and began to idly swing our arms back and forth.

I bit my lip. Hopefully he doesn't realize how nice I think this is. Maybe being lost in the woods isn't so bad after all.

_He has such a nice face shape. It's angular, but not tough. He still looks like the scholar that I've always thought he looked like._

I found my hand absent-mindedly reaching up to stroke his cheek and forced it back down. We didn't need a distraction from our friendship right now. Edmund was making it hard enough as it is, telling me I'm pretty and everything.

_I wouldn't mind if he did that again._

I shook my head, clearing all thoughts of that type. _Take it slowly, Ashlynn._

"Edmund," I whined playfully. This was a _lot _of walking.

"We're here already," he laughed. As soon as he said that, I saw that it was true. There were hints of the tan tents up front and smoke from the dying embers of the fire.

"I see," I mumbled, blushing a little.

He looked at me and smiled (or smirked?) "Yes you do."

That was when we heard shouts up ahead. A voice that I was very accustomed to hearing shout.

"Where have you been?" Peter boomed out. As we got closer I saw that it was Susan and Lucy that he was yelling at. Caspian was standing off to one side, pretending (very badly) to not be watching.

"Peter, honestly! We just went for a walk!" Susan exclaimed, irritated. She threw little side-glances over in Caspian's direction every so often.

_Looks like someone has a crush._

"Fine! I suppose you don't know where Edmund and Ashlynn are either, then?" Peter glared at the two girls. "Those two will get into trouble anywhere."

Edmund's face hardened. "Don't let go," he hissed.

"We're right here, Peter." Edmund said, stepping forward before I could stop him.

Peter whirled around to face us. He opened his mouth, to lecture us I suppose. Edmund met his eyes straight on, game face up and ready. Peter's gaze traveled down and rested on our still intertwined hands. His ruddy face drained of all its color and he sputtered incoherently.

"Problem, Peter?" Edmund asked stiffly.

Peter couldn't seem to come up with the words and instead kicked the ground before stomping away. Loose dirt, sand and small stones came flying up and hit Edmund and me. We stood there until the air cleared, coughing a little on my part.

"Bollocks, Ashlynn. Are you alright?" He asked, brushing himself off and looking at me with adorable, concerned eyes.

"Ashlynn! Edmund!" Lucy called, already jogging over with Susan at her side.

"That was too much, even for Peter." Susan said disapprovingly. She and Lucy helped me brush myself off.

"He does have some anger issues," I admitted.

"Forget him. He can sort himself out. It's you who matters," Edmund said.

I smiled a little. _Edmund really does know how to make someone feel better._

Caspian ran over. "What happened back there?" He panted.

We all looked at each other.

"One very angry man lost his temper?" Lucy offered.

"Lucy!" We all exclaimed. To hear her talking about Peter that way, it was terrible and terribly funny.

"What?" She giggled. We all shook our heads at her.

"Okay, okay," She relented.

That was when we heard Peter again.

He was at the other edge of camp, and said only one thing before turning around again.

"Amber wouldn't have liked the way you're treating me."

Edmund, Susan and Lucy all took in a collective little gasp. Caspian looked as confused as I was.

When the three of them turned back to look at me their faces were different, more guarded, more weary. It was almost like they knew what was coming.

"So," I said, not one to just drop something. "Who's Amber?"

* * *

:)


	18. Amber Gems

** Hi again. :) Okay, feel free to hate me all you want. Truth is, I lost interest in this story, and figured everyone else did too. So after ages and ages of not coming on here, I came back to check my reviews and realized that some people actually do quite like my story! It was an amazing feeling. So I decided to write some more. I have no idea if this is as good, or better or worse than my previous chapters, you're the judges. I think I've gone and lost all my my lovely supporters unfortunately. I hope they come back. I also hope I get new readers that I can entertain, because I've just realized how much I love writing again. :)**

**Btw, if anyone knows how to format this story to make it look like it does on Word, please speak up, because it looks SO much nicer on there. Even just the indentations.  
**

* * *

The cold wind blew and howled through the empty silence that befell the campsite. Edmund was staring off into the forest as if it could swallow him up and he was waiting for it to do so. Lucy was shifting from foot to foot as if she wanted to run away. Susan was blinking, rapidly, avoiding my gaze, which was boring a hole straight through her. Unfortunately for Susan, she'd always been the easiest to wheedle a story out of. Caspian obviously had no idea what was going on. Lucy was too evasive and Edmund was just, too Edmund. Actually, I would ask him to tell me, but I felt too awful for him, the look on his face made feelings inside of me I'd never felt before. They all looked like they were about to cry. How bad could it be?

"Guys? Susan?" I asked, my voice trembling involuntarily. I shut my eyes and cleared my throat. It would show them that I was weak, or worse, that I cared who Amber was. Obviously she was someone from their past, but why would Peter dig her up only now? When I would serve to be hurt the most?

Lucy stepped forward. "Ashlynn," she forced out. "Amber was—"

"No Luce, I have to tell her," my best friend interrupted.

"Edmund, you know how you were, we don't need that again," Susan put in.

"This is important," he said, sounding so sure of himself. "I need to tell Ashlynn about Amber. Come on, let's do it in private."

"Er, Edmund, Ashlynn," Caspian said, shifting from foot to foot. "Could you get it done quickly? I wouldn't ask, but we're moving camps soon."

Edmund raised himself up to his full height. "Think nothing of it Caspian. This shouldn't take too long."

The others were fooled, really no one had ever known as well as I did. Not even his sisters. As Edmund turned away, his shoulders slumped slightly and he hummed a tune to himself, a sign that he was breaking down.

"Come on Ashylnn," he said, forcing a smile into his voice.

We walked in silence for a while, something we seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Then Edmund spoke.

"Ash, it would be easier for me to just answer your questions. It's too hard and too long to start from the beginning, and we don't have much time."

_ Ash, huh? No more Smitz then._

"Okay," I answered, softened by how his mood had switched from so happy to so sad. His mouth was set into a grim line that so resembled his facial expression back in the train station. Was that really only just a few days ago? It seems like a lifetime.

"Umm, how do you want to go about this? Should I ask you how you met her and things like that?" I asked him, sounding the most informal I had in a long time.

"Please do angel," he said, leaning back into a tree.

"Angel?" I asked. "Was that what you called her?"

He opened his cocoa-coloured eyes. "Uhh, well."

I smiled. "It's okay, you know. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"It's all a little bit dramatic isn't it?" He said, smiling a little at me. I love that smile.

"A little," I admitted.

"Okay," he breathed out, pulling me towards where he was sitting. "Shoot."

"So, how do you know her?"

"When we came to Narnia last time. Remember?" He answered.

"She was your girlfriend?" I asked?

He smirked. "Sort of. She was my fiancée."

I blanched. "What?"

"Yeah, well, last time I was here, I was an adult," he said, glancing at me warily.

"Right. So she's here? Why haven't you gone to her yet?" I volleyed back, feeling a slightly jealous twinge.

He shifted. "She died."

"Oh. Oh my god, Edmund," I said, reaching out to him.

He let me pick up his hand and even squeezed mine back before answering. "It's alright."

"You must miss her so terribly," I whispered, my eyes suddenly filling up with tears.

"Hey, hey," he said, brushing my cheek. He wiped away the few tears that had already fell. "It's okay. I got to say goodbye to her before she passed away, and she wasn't sad. She was sick for a long time, Ash. I was happy when she didn't have to feel the pain anymore."

Hearing Edmund talk about someone like this, it hurt. It hurt because the person was gone and I knew he was hurting, but I think it hurt more because I knew he would never love me like he loved her. Only someone who was truly in love would be willing to let the one they cared for go.

"I've been looking for her grave," he spoke presently.

"Where is it?" I sniffed.

"Somewhere in this forest actually," he murmured.

Jolted out of my slight stupor, I yelped and jumped into him. It's a good thing that Edmund is quite strong, because he caught me and held me up.

He chuckled. "What? Saw a bug?"

"No! It's just that you know...I could have been standing on her," I answered. "You can put me down now."

"Well actually, you're quite sweet like this, very vulnerable. I don't think I will."

"Ed! Put me down!" I laughed. "Please!"

"Well since you said please," he said setting me down softly.

"Are you going to look for her grave?" I asked.

He looked at me, and shook his head. "What happened between me and Amber happened a long time ago. She's been gone for over thirteen centuries. I have to move on."

"Well, why does Peter care?" I asked.

"Amber's always been a soft spot with me I guess," Edmund answered. "Peter likes to take advantage of that."

I smiled, thinking of a girl smaller than I was, but with a fierce expression and amber coloured eyes. "What did she look like?"

"Very pretty," Edmund answered. "She had black eyes, black hair, and ivory skin. She took flight almost every time she took a step."

_Great. He was practically engaged to a goddess. _

"Black hair and black eyes? Why did her parents name her Amber and not something like Onyx or Obsidian?" I asked.

"Oh," Edmund said, his eyes adopting a rather dreamy look. "Well, her wings were amber coloured you see."

"Her wings?" I echoed faintly.

"Yeah," he answered. "Oh, Amber was a fairy."

* * *

"Ohmygoodness, ohmygoodness, ohmygoodness," I fidgeted, pacing up and down.

"Lucy, worrying isn't going to do you any good. Plus, you're going to get frown lines. I'm not kidding," Susan said, trying to tug me down to sit beside her.

"They've been in there for so long. I bet Edmund's telling her all about how he sat by Amber's bedside, positively howling for months on end," I fretted.

"Lucy! Edmund's got a bit more sense than that, I think," Susan teased.

"Oh admit it," I cajoled. "He's a bit of an idiot."

"Yes, well. All men in love are idiots," Susan answered.

"In love?" I exclaimed. "He can't possibly be in love with Amber still! It's been so long!"

"Who said I was talking about Amber?" Susan smiled. "Haven't you seen the way he looks at Ashlynn? Even if it's not love quite yet, there's definitely something there that wasn't there before."

"What?" I gasped. "Why don't I ever see these things?"

Susan shook her head at me. "You'll understand when you're older."

"Excuse me ladies," a deep voice coming from behind me said. It was Caspian, coming to tell us that we were setting off soon.

"We'll be ready," Susan said, fluttering her eyelashes just a bit too much.

"I'll be waiting," Caspian said with a smile and a gallant bow.

Susan turned to look at me. Her face was flushed and her eyes were shining.

"You're disgusting," I groaned.

Susan just rolled her eyes and flounced off, ever my older sister.

* * *

"So, a fairy?" I asked, pretending to be delighted.

_ A FAIRY? How am I supposed to compete with a, although dead, fairy?_

"Yes Ashlynn, a fairy!" Edmund replied, bemused.

"I've never seen a fairy," I said. "When will we see one?"

Edmund's expression grew sombre. "We probably won't, if the rest of Narnia is in the state of Cair Paravel."

"Oh well," I said, wanting to avoid Edmund getting sad again. "Maybe you can just draw one for me! That will be just as good."

"You want me to draw Amber for you?" Edmund asked, surprised.

"Er, I meant any fairy, but Amber would be lovely if you don't get too sad drawing it."

"No, not at all!" Edmund said. "I'll get started right away."

"Right!" I exclaimed. "Thanks! We better be heading back now."

_I wonder if I sound fake even to him._

"We should," he agreed, falling into step behind me. "So, are we alright now? No more mysteries to clear up? We're all bright as the sun?"

"Edmund," I trilled, laughing. "When will you ever learn? Life gives us new mysteries every day!"


End file.
